Te necesito
by Kaoriin
Summary: Capítulo 7 por fin arriba! He vuelto... XD Bueno, al parecer Omi ahora está en buenas manos, pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Aya, Ken y Yohji? ¿Cómo van a reaccionar? Shounen-ai
1. ¿por qué yo?

Te necesito... (capítulo 1)  
Autora: Kaori  
Anime: Weiß kreuz  
Parejas: OmixYohji  
Yaoi, y un quizás lime  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Los jóvenes estaban presenciando un video, como lo hacían justo antes de cualquier misión.  
  
-Como se habrán dado cuenta - decía la dama presente, conocida como Manx - existe hace ya un largo tiempo, una red de prostitución, los autores de esto, Kagetori Deiji y Tasawa Zyun, mandan a sus hombres a secuestrar a chiquillas que andan por las calles, a altas horas de la noche, por este sector, y siempre en los mismos días de la semana, donde más jóvenes salen  
  
-Pero si buscan siempre los mismos días, entonces ¿porqué nadie los ha detenido?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido un jóven rubio y con gafas  
  
-Eso es porque se han encargado de arreglar todo, las chiquillas desaparecen tres o cuatro días, y después son devueltas a la calle, y en el lapso de tiempo que las tienen, las drogan y logran hacer su trabajo sucio, no logrando alarmar tanto a la policía- responde la pelirroja- además de todo, siempre cambian de ubicación, y los hemos logrado ubicar, pero no duden que en dos días más no estarán ahí, espero que logren eliminar a los autores de estas obras  
  
-Creo que no hay mucho trabajo para mí, entonces...- dijo Omi  
  
-Aquí todos tendrán algo que hacer, no te preocupes por eso - decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona, mientras salía de la habitación  
  
-Creo que es verdad lo que dice Manx, Omi, aquí nadie sobrará- decía Ken mientras leía el informe que le habían entregado recientemente, y casi dejando que salieran carcajadas de su boca.  
  
El más joven leyó cuidadosamente el archivo, tomando una idea de lo que sus compañeros querían que hiciera  
  
-¡No tengo porque hacer esto! -exclamó el más joven enojado- ¡podría hacerlo cualquier persona!, ¿porqué a mi?  
  
- Pero, ya sabes que te necesitamos, si no te diste cuenta Manx igual dijo que necesitaríamos un señuelo, y un acompañante, tendremos que trabajar todos en esta misión- respondio Ken, tratando de convencer al menor- además que tu eres el más adecuado... imagínate a Yohji, o a Aya vestido de mujer! son muy altos y gruesos, definitivamente no parecerían mujeres...  
  
-Bueno, y ¿que hay de ti?-pregunta el menor esperanzado  
  
-¿Yo? ¡como se te ocurre! ¿tu crees que alguien va a creer que soy mujer? por favor Omi, enfrenta esto, ¡eres el único!  
  
-Omi, no te vas a ver tan mal ¡es sólo una vez!- animaba el rubio- mira, ¡hasta te dejo ropa! - decía mirando "profundamente" una mini negra de cuero y MUY apretada, y una polerita diminuta, además de un bolso con maquillaje, y un bolso con pelucas y perfumes entre otras cosas.  
  
-Omi, sólo hazlo, estamos perdiendo tiempo - decía el pelirrojo desde una orilla de la habitación  
  
-¿tu igual Aya? pense que por lo menos tú me apoyabas...  
  
-Ya, ya, sólo metete al baño y cambiate, quiero ver como te queda eso, y si no, tendremos que conseguir algo más...-decía el rubio a la vez que empujaba al menor dentro del baño- y si tienes problemas sólo dime y te ayudo  
  
El rubio recibe miradas extrañas de sus dos compañeros  
  
-hey! sólo intentaba ayudar - tratando de escusarse  
  
Cinco minutos después todo esperaban impacientes afuera....  
  
-Omi, estás vivo, ne?-preguntaba preocupado Ken  
  
-Si, si, estoy aquí, sólo estoy teniendo algunos pequeños problemas...-se oyó desde adentro la voz afligida  
  
Dos minutos más...  
  
-Oi, sólo era ponerte la ropa, nadie te esta diciendo que te maquilles ni nada por el estilo...-comentó el rubio  
  
-Ahora sé porque las mujeres de demoran tanto...listo, por fin!-se oía una voz triunfante desde adentro del cuarto  
  
-entonces sal de ahí- ordenó Aya impaciente  
  
-Oi! ni loco salgo de aquí!- decía el chico temeroso de ser presa de burlas  
  
-Vamos, no es tanto- dijo Ken  
  
-Tu no estas usando esto, asi que mejor no opines -decía enfadado Omi  
  
-Sal de ahí, o derribo la condenada puerta- decía con tono frío Aya  
  
-Demo... es que me veo ridículo!, no quiero que rían de mí...  
  
-nadie se va a reir, y el que lo haga, ya me las va a pagar, ahora sale  
  
  
La puerta del baño de estaba abriendo lentamente. Se asomó una pequeña cabeza, hasta ahí, todo se veía normal, estaba la cabeza de Omi intacta, claro, sin el jokey y se notaba a kilómetros que el joven estaba más rojo que los tomates maduros. Se abrió otro poco más la puerta, dejando ver un brazo, un brazo desnudo. El joven se decidió. Finalmente toda la puerta se abrió, dejando un par de bocas abiertas, además de unos cuantos ojos sorprendidos.  
  
-Wow...-fue todo lo que pudo decir Ken en esos momentos  
  
El chico se veía totalmente distinto, se había puesto unas pantys negras que hacian juego con la mini en miniatura, una pequeña polera apretada y para hacerlo más creíble, se había puesto un sostén con relleno.  
  
-.....- hasta el ya casi inexpresivo Aya mostraba un poco de asombro, algo no acostumbrado  
  
-ejem...por lo menos parecen reales...-decía Yohji en un tono consolador al menor- ¿puedo tocarlos?- preguntó con unos grandes ojos  
  
-Oi! mientras estan acá, ni te atrevas....-le respondió con verguenza Omi  
  
-¿no crees que está demasiado provocativo?-preguntó dudoso Ken - es decir, podrías ponerte algo menos escotado...-concluyó con un tono protector  
  
-no había nada más en el bolso...  
  
-bueno, no importa, hoy día mismo saldremos, ya entrada la noche- dijo el pelirrojo  
  
-entonces, ¿qué te parece Omi, si te invitó a un club antes de la misión?-decía Yohji- te va a servir para relajárte, y además te puedo dar algunos consejos...  
  
-pero ¿vestido de mujer?  
  
-claro, y después hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer-concluyó el rubio  
  
-será pues...-decía en tono aburrido la víctima en el caso, mientras se metía otra vez en el baño, para quitarse todo   
  
-espera, quiero ver algo  
  
-¿qué pasa Yohji? - en cuanto el menor se volteo, Yohji aprovechó y puso su mano sobre el "pecho" de Omi  
  
-pervertido!- gritó de inmediato, tratando de cubrirse con lo brazos y con una coloración roja en su cara  
  
-mmmmm, son como de verdad...- meditó el atacante y satisfecho se retiró tarareando una canción  
  
Omi sólo atinó a entrar rápidamente al baño, mientras Ken soltaba carcajadas, y a Aya parecía causarle gracia lo sucedido  
  
-maldición... casi se me sale el corazón...-suspiro desde adentro el jóven- sé que no debería sentir esto, pero es inevitable...por lo menos algo bueno de esto sacaré- murmuraba, pensando en la cita prometida por el rubio  
  
  
Después de un rato Omi ya estaba abajo, todavía apenado, pero ya listo para volver a su trabajo diario. Como siempre, cuando bajó al primer piso, donde se encontraba la florería, estaba repleto de jovencitas que lo único que querían era molestar a los jóvenes presentes. No habían tantas, ya que cuando se llenaba más era cuando estaban los cuatro, y en ese momento Aya no estaba, lo que sacaba una buena cantidad de "admiradoras", aunque aún seguían siendo una cantidad considerable.  
  
-Mmmmmm, que bien que huelen estas, tienen un aroma suave - comentó una joven que había llegado recién a la tienda  
  
-Ahhh, claro, esas flores son-- fue interrumpido por la chica- estoy buscando a Omi-kun, ¿lo podrías llamar?-preguntó la joven con un tono de fastidio  
  
-Ouka-chan, Omi debe estar adentro, buscalo por ti misma- decía enojado el rubio  
  
-Omi-kun!!!-gritaba Ouka para llamar la atención de Omi  
  
-Ahhh, emmm... Ohayou Ouka-chan -  
  
-Omi-kun!, que bueno que te encontré, me gustaría llevar unas flores para...- el joven no la escuchaba, estaba pensando en su misión, estaba un poco distraído desde esa mañana, desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos, y necesitaba a alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo apoyara, que nunca lo abandonara, como ya lo habian hecho antes  
  
Desde otro extremo de la tienda, dos jovenes conversaban  
  
-Esa chica nunca me ha caído muy bien  
  
-A mi me parece una buena chica...-le respondio el más joven  
  
-Es muy... no sé- decía mientras miraba con recelo a la joven - por mí, y le hubiera dicho que Omi no estaba...  
  
-Déjala, es una chica enamorada - comentó comprensivamente el otro  
  
-Si, si, claro- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio  
  
-Hey! parece que no te levantaste muy bien esta mañana...  
  
-Ya te dije, la chica me descompone  
  
-Bueno, si tu lo dices...-decia Ken mientras se alejaba con una maceta  
  
  
  
Aquí está mi primer capítulo de mi nueva obra (claro si es que se puede llamar así...)^^U  
Les advierto que más adelante habrá drama, angustia y lime, ahhh, y espero y dejen sus comentarios! 


	2. ¿esos son celos?

**N/A**: Disculpen mi demora! estaba de vacaciones! ^^ pero ahora supongo que me tendré que poner mis pilas..... =P  
Muchas gracias a caliope102 y a Karoru Metallium! los reviews me animan mucho! ^^  
- **Caliope102**: gracias por comentar! sip, los voy hacer sufrir.... pero sólo un poquito! yo creo que me va a doler más a mi que a Omi.... ;_; y por lo del final feliz.... yo igual espero hacer un feliz! ^^U de nuevo, muchas gracias!  
- **Karoru Metallium**: que bueno que te gusto la historia! a mi igual me vuelven loca estos chicos! ^o^ a mi me encanta Omi! es adorable! muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ me pones muy feliz!  
  


Capitulo dos: ¿esos son celos?  
  
  


  
  
Al otro día en la florería....  
  
Todo parecía como un día normal. Los jóvenes asesinos estaban trabajando, y había tanta gente como siempre.   
  
- Maldición! por que estoy tan nervioso? es una simple misión... soy un profesional, y debo estar apto para todo tipo de trabajo, incluyendo este último...- pensaba un joven   
  
- Vamos, no pasará nada, ninguno de nosotros permitirá que pase nada, acuerdate que eres sólo un señuelo!- le animó un rubio pasando su mano por la cabeza de menor, como adivinando los pensamientos de este  
  
- Eso espero... - murmuró como respuesta Omi - Sólo quiero terminar pronto esto...  
Llegó la noche, ya no habían clientes y todo se había calmado repentinamente   
  
- Omi, ¿estás listo?   
  
- Espera un poco Yohji! no sabes lo difícil que es esto!  
  
- Ya, ok, te espero - murmuró fastidiado el mayor  
Después de casi 10 minutos de espera por parte del rubio, un joven nervioso salia lentamente del baño.  
  
- Ummm, por fin te dignaste a aparecer... yo ya me iba a fumar el quinto cigarrillo - dijo un poco más calmado  
  
- Ya, nos podemos ir, emm..., Yohji, de casualidad ¿no tienes algún abrigo largo que me prestes? - preguntó el menor, esperando una afirmativa  
  
- No sé... debo tener algo... anda a mi dormitorio y busca en mi armario, haber si encuentras algo, mientras yo voy a esperarte en mi auto  
  
- Está bien - respondio inseguro, dirigiendose al dormitorio del mayor  
Entró, todo estaba oscuro, prendió la luces, toda la habitación estaba regada con ropa, trató de no pisar nada. Vió su objetivo. Claro que habían unos cuantos obstáculos antes de poder llegar, además de toda la ropa, habían cosas varias, revistas, cassettes de música, cajetillas vacías y una montaña de peluches, auspicio de sus miles de novias, pensó Omi.  
Cuando llegó, abrió lentamente el armario, esperando cualquier cosa. Se llevó una sorpresa. Parecía un armario normal y ordenado.  
  
- Mmmm, que raro... - introdució sus pequeñas manos hasta el fondo, y si, ahí estaba. Encontró, detrás de una tabla suelta, sus armas, ya sea de seducción (entiendase perfumes entre otros) y de combate (claro está sus hilos de acero) - No estoy aquí para eso - rió el menor y buscó lo que necesitaba - aquí está... este es muy grande y llamativo - dijo cogiendo un abrigo rojo de cuero - que raros gustos los de Yohji... - buscó más y encontró un pequeño abrigo negro, como de su tamaño, quizás de cuando era menor pensó el castaño, ya que no era tan llamativo como los demás  
  
- Beep Beep! - sonó la bocina del auto, seguido de unas cuantas cosas inentendibles  
  
- Ya bajo! - reclamó el menor, dando saltos por toda la pieza, para no pisar la ropa del dueño de la habitación  
El Playboy ya estaba perdiendo paciencia, definitivamente, si se trataba de esperar algo, no era el mejor, para eso podían estar Ken, Aya e incluso Omi, que ponía sus grandes zafiros azules a brillar cuando hablaban de esperar algo. Claro, a pesar de ser el menor en el grupo, era uno de los más responsables y esforzados, y verlo sonreír alegraba a cualquiera, hasta estaba seguro de que el frío Aya que conocían le encantaba ver la sonrisa y la energía de Bombay adornando y alegrando la florería.   
- Listo, vamos - confirmó más que seguro el joven que entraba al auto, Yohji pensaba que hasta se le había quitado la verguenza de vestirse así, ya que no mostraba nerviosidad ni tampoco inseguridad  
El tiempo dentro de el vehículo fue mínimo, y durante todo el viaje nadie dijo nada. Cuando llegaron al club, se notaba que era uno de los mejores, ya que todos peleaban por entrar. Los dos jóvenes bajaron del vehículo y se metieron entre la multitud, dirigiendose a la entrada.  
  
- Yohji! ¿tienes pases?  
  
- Claro que si! - respondio guiñando el ojo y tomando del brazo a su acompañante para que este no sea llevado por la multitud  
  
El rubio vió que Omi, como era de baja estatura y de contextura no tan gruesa, podía ser llevado fácilmente por otra persona, por lo que recurrió a atraer al menor hacia si mismo, abrazándolo con el brazo derecho y tratando de avanzar con el brazo izquierdo, como si estuviera nadando. Sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Creyó que era el calor. No quería admitir lo que ya había reconocido hace tiempo.  
El menor sólo reaccionó ruborizándose totalmente. Era la primera vez que alguien lo hacia sentirse protegido. Debido al incidente de pequeño, nunca recordó ser abrazado, y sentirse tan tranquilo en los brazos de alguien. Sentía tan cálido, como si los demás no existieran, y todas las voces se apagaran, para dar paso a una paz incontenible.  
Balinés entró con Bombay abrazado, sientiendo algo de verguenza al principio, pero al ver al jóven se calmó. Nada podía pasar, así nadie lo podía molestar, además de que Omi realmente parecía mujer, y una muy atractiva pensó.  
Omi sintió que estaban adentro, tendió a romper el abrazo con el rubio, y se dedicó a mirar alrededor, para ocultar su coloración.  
  
- ¿estás bien? - prenguntó Yohji desviando la mirada  
  
- Claro.... - respondió Omi, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie  
  
- Bueno, entonces vamos a la barra, quiero pedir algo   
  
Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la barra, encontrando unos asientos libres un poco alejados de los demás. Se acercó un joven con un uniforme extraño al lugar.  
  
- ¿quieren tomar algo? -preguntó el jóven centrando su mirada en el menor  
  
- Yohji... -murmuró Omi, mandandole un puntapié a su acompañante que estaba siendo distraído por unas chicas sentadas en unas mesas más lejos - oi!  
  
- ¿ahh? -preguntó un poco despistado el mayor, mirando al jóven que atendia, que estaba asechando a su presa  
  
- ¿vienes con alguien, preciosa? yo me llamo Kazuki ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- Emm.... yo soy Om... emmm....Osako.... si - decía el menor, tratando de safarse de las manos de su receptor que estaban sobre las suyas, con una sonrisa nerviosa   
  
- ¡ohh! que pena, la señorita viene conmigo - interrumpió Yohji más que celoso, con un tono de sarcasmo y separando las manos de los dos - mejor traeme un trago - agregó, haciendo que el otro hombre se alejara del lugar - estos chicos que contratan no sirven para nada.... -concluyó mirando al nombrado con una mirada vaga.  
El castaño quizás era jóven pero no tonto ¿eran celos? ¿Yohji estaba celoso? no podía creer lo sucedido... entonces en realidad había una oportunidad...  
  


  
**N/A:** Dejen sus reviews! quiero saber sus opiniones!! y no se impacienten, ya va llegar la misión algún día.... ^^U   
Perdonen por el capítulo que esta un poco corto a mi parecer! =P


	3. ¿por qué hiciste eso?

**N/A**: ¿¿¿Me demoré mucho??? Espero que no.... lo que pasa es que he andado un poco ocupada.... ya saben lo que es la escuela.... XP  bueno... todavía no llega la acción.... me voy a demorar un poco en eso, porque me cuesta... ^^U no se impacienten! Ahhh.... supongo que ya saben que ni Yohji ni Omi son míos.... ojalá lo fueran.... ;_; 

**-Rena:** Gracias por los comentarios! ^^ ya sabes que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta poco creíble historia, ya vas a saber que pasa con esos dos... ;D  y por favor, sigue mandando tus reviews!

**-Mari**: verdad que se ven lindos? Gracias por el review! Espero te guste este capitulo!

-**Mei Ikari:** hola! Supongo que te acuerdas de mi, nee? Espero que si..... =P

XDDD a mi me pasa los mismo en cuanto a los fics.... soy muy indecisa y a veces me gustan todas las parejas que contengan a  Omi XDD y no te preocupes... voy a tratar de no herirlo mucho..... igual me va a doler a mi..... ;_; Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! Espero y sigas mandándolos!  ^^

**-Suisei Lady Dragon: **te gustan los giros de mi historia??? Me halagas mucho! No sabes cuanto me alegro! ^^  gracias por tu review!

Capitulo n° 3 : ¿porqué lo hiciste?

En el bar....

- Bien, lo primero – decía Yohji – cierra las piernas, no he visto en toda mi vida una señorita con la piernas abiertas

- Pero, ¿cómo crees---

- Eso si que no sé.... – antepuso – ahhh, y otra cosa, no mires a los ojos a los hombres de por aquí, algunos pueden estar borrachos

- ¿mmm? – Omi dio una mirada rápida al bar, era verdad, la mayoría era hombres, y no estaban muy sanos...

- No pidas más de dos tipos de bebidas, las combinaciones te pueden marear –siguió el rubio – bájate eso – dijo apuntando la parte de debajo de su traje

- ¿Esto? – 

 El menor bajó la mirada, la mini estaba un poco subida, era obvio, cuando se sentó, no se percató de que tenía que bajársela más. Se sonrojó y no subió la mirada por un rato y cuando lo hizo, sintió las frías manos del asesino mayor. Se sonrojó aún más. Sintió una leve caricia en su cara. Los largos dedos del rubio pasaron por sus mejillas y subieron.

- Me gusta más como se te ve así... –murmuró cerca de su oído el playboy, estremeciendo al menor con cada caricia. Después de eso, acomodó los cabellos del castaño detrás de su oreja, y por última vez y delicadamente, pasó su mano bajando al cuello, sintiendo el calor del otro. Retiró su mano, y se sonrojó.

- Sumimasen, Omi – desvió la mirada, admitió para si mismo, que los ojos del menor lo habían embriagado de dulzura, por eso mismo, siempre evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, porque perdía el control de si mismo.

- Iie.... fue mi culpa.... enseguida vuelvo – respondió rápidamente Omi, mientras se dirigía al baño del recinto.

- ¿habrá estado bien? – reflexionó Yohji, al ver irse a su compañero – quizás es muy prematuro.... o quizás el no siente nada por mi... – sus ojos se entristecieron y suspiro profundamente – me tiene loco... además, ni siquiera lo merezco.... él se merece a alguien mejor, alguien con quien compartir su dulzura y su ingenuidad .... alguien... que no soy yo.....no!  estás equivocado, yo puedo ser mejor! Claro que si! Puedo merecerlo si me esfuerzo.... – una sonrisa iluminó en su rostro

Mientras en el baño...

 - Ayy.... – suspiro, el joven todavía seguía sonrojado y sentía un gran calor. Entró al baño                  de damas (después de casi entrar al de varones) y se mojó la cara. Todavía seguía rojo. Recordaba cada caricia, recordaba los ojos brillosos del otro, recordaba como pasaba sus manos suavemente. No se podía olvidar. Difícilmente se iba a olvidar de lo que pasó. Al parecer sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.... pero todavía parecía inseguro. La mirada de su compañero después de acariciarlo, parecía de arrepentimiento.  Tenía que comprobar si era verdad, de algún modo, tenía que saberlo, para quitarse la duda, ya sacarse el peso de encima.

- No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso.... – se miró al espejo. En realidad, podía pasar fácilmente como mujer, aunque no le gustara admitirlo – tengo que volver... Yohji debe estar esperando.... sólo actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado.

El joven salió del baño con la mirada baja. No quería hacer contacto visual con su acompañante. Todavía sentía vergüenza. Sentía como se sonrojaba de nuevo. 

- No puedo evitarlo.... – apretó sus manos – calma, calma..... – suspiro – nada pasó, sólo fue un sueño.

Bombay se sentó al lado del rubio. Nadie hablaba. Había un silencio incómodo. De pronto de le ocurrió mirra la hora. 2 AM y 43 minutos. Todavía quedaba un poco de tiempo para "divertirse" con su acompañante. Decidió pedir algo, quizá algo de alcohol lo ayudara a olvidar todo. 

- Ahora voy a parecer alcohólico..... bueno, de todas maneras ¿a alguien le importa? No creo que una vez haga mal.... quizá sólo un poco....- Se decidió y pidió. Le dieron algo con poco grado de alcohol, peor nunca se había servido un trago..... siempre hay una primera vez, no?

Vio lo que le dieron, parecía bueno. Se acercó al borde del vaso a los labios y se tomó todo el contenido. De pronto sintió algo raro. 

Yohji se quedó mirando al menor con los ojos abiertos ¿Desde cuando Omi tomaba? No era que dudara, pero parecía como si ya hubiera tomado antes. Le quedó viendo por un momento, esperaba ver alguna reacción.

Omi sintió un par de ojos encima suyo. Eran los de su acompañante. De pronto se sintió algo mareado. ¿ es mi idea o se mueve el piso? Se preguntó estúpidamente el joven.

El Playboy tomó la cara de Omi entre sus manos y la colocó mirando la suya. Vio unos tristes pero felices a la vez. El menor giró su cabeza para otro lado, sentía algo raro. Miró el reloj otra vez, sorprendentemente ya eran las 3 AM con 11 minutos. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Se paró de su asiento y pidió la cuenta.

- Ya es tarde – comentó Omi evitando mirar a los ojos del mayor – será mejor que nos vayamos, esta es la hora.

Yohji sólo asintió, pagó la cuenta, e inconscientemente le tomó del hombro a Omi al salir del bar.

Omi se sintió nervioso. De nuevo sintió un brazo alrededor suyo, caminó un poco más rápido. Ya llevaban recorrido unos cuantos minutos. Se suponía que los desgraciados esos tendrían que venir en cualquier momento, pensó con rabia el menor.

De la nada, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Presentía algo malo. Sentía peligro cerca. Miró a su lado. Debía hacer algo. No podía dejar que nada malo le pasara a Yohji. 

- Se me ocurrió algo....- pensó para si mismo, y poniéndose algo nervioso.

Por su parte el mayor vio algo inquieto a Omi. Todo lo que había pasado, quizá lo confundió. Pensó tranquilizándose un poco.

Omi se detuvo en seco. Pensó por segunda vez lo que tenía que hacer. Si no funcionaba, estaba perdido.

-Yohji...- murmuró suave y casi sensualmente, lo cual estremeció un poco y extrañó al rubio. 

-¿mmm? – se preguntó para sí el mayor, dándose vuelta para mirar a Omi. 

Todo pasó rápido. Sintió como el menor colocaba sus cálidas manos sobre él y  jalaba su cuello para abajo, y sintió los dulces y frescos labios del menor. Se sorprendió aún más. Cerró los ojos y abrazó por la cintura al menor, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Omi contra el suyo, sintiendo los latidos y cada movimiento del otro. A pesar de la gran impresión, disfrutaba y saboreaba los labios del menor. Pero algo andaba mal. No le importó. Sólo quería seguir así, sintiendo lo mismo por siempre, lo que nunca antes había sentido.... sólo una vez, lo que Asuka le había dado, peor esta vez era diferente. Era tan distinto pero parecido a la vez.

El castaño sintió algo de vergüenza. Se había atrevido a hacer lo que quería y anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Sabía que esto tenía que terminar. Sabía que esto no lo había hecho por que si. Cortó el beso empujando al mayor con fuerza. En diferentes circunstancias no habría querido terminar jamás. Ahora era diferente.  Cortó el beso, empujó a Yohji con una fuerza brutal, y se echó a correr rápidamente.

**Continuará....**

**N/A: **¿qué les pareció? Espero que le haya gustado, porque este capítulo lo saque casi en un rato! n_n aunque de todas maneras no está muy largo.... =P ¿se dieron cuenta de que los títulos de los capítulos son sólo preguntas? Si... se debe a mi falta de imaginación.... XP

¿porqué creen que Omi haya hecho eso?

XDD ya lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo!

Ja ne minna-san!

Kaori 


	4. Sólo me interesa que estes bien

**N/A**: Volví!!!!! ^___^ ¿muy pronto? quizás deba hacerlos esperar más..... =) así de una buena vez por todas me dejan reviews =P

Bueno, sinceramente, espero que les guste este capítulo, que por cierto, me costó mucho hacerlo..... ;_; 

Pero antes de que lean, aquí van mis agradecimientos ^__^ a las tres personas amables que me dejaron un lindo review

Ahh... y agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Koushi, que aunque sé que nunca va a leer esto, le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado  n___n

- **Jockerita**: Me alegra de que te gusta mi historia. Sólo espero que me sigas dejando reviews ^___^  y que te guste este capítulo, gracias por tu review!!

- **Suisei Lady Dragon**: Muchas gracias!! gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, en los dos últimos capítulos, y sip.... parece que soy muy predecible . mejor que te guardes tus deducciones, porque o si no todos se van a enterar!! xDD de nuevo, gracias, espero que me sigas apoyando ^^

- **Vicky-Kaede**: No me tienes que decir lo bien que se ve Omi así.... ^///^ sobre lo del lemon.... yo igual espero que me salga bien ;_; va a ser mi primer lemon.....  gracias por tu review!! ^___^

Espero que disfruten el capítulo!! n_n

Capítulo 4: Sólo me interesa que este bien....

- Qué diablos...- murmuró el rubio desconcertado, mientras que se quedaba en el piso y tratando de localizar al menor rápidamente con la vista, al no verlo cerca, sintió desesperación. 

Le había prometido a los demás que lo cuidaría..... y ahora, sé le había escapado de las manos el asunto. Se levantó del suelo y comprendió lo sucedido 

- Maldición!!!! - exclamó con rabia - no!! tengo que buscarlo rápido... le puede pasar algo.... - su voz tomó un tono preocupado - ¿porqué ahora?....

La calle se encontraba vacía y el joven se echó a correr según el mandato de su corazón. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora, guiarse por corazonadas.

Después de haber corrido aceleradamente un buen rato, y confirmando que su ya ex acompañante no estaba cerca, se detuvo en la acera. Las calles a esas horas estaban desiertas y se podían ver claramente las estrellas, debido a la escasa luz.

- Bien.... ya lo perdí de vista... - suspiró aliviado - mmm.... ahora ¿dónde diablos estoy?

El joven castaño miró para todos lados confundido y algo preocupado. Su instinto de asesino, lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo. Quizás hubiera sido mucho mejor permanecer juntos, para una mejor defensa, reflexionó tardíamente.

- Que más da.... ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar a mi objetivo rápido, y estar alerta - murmuró, mientras que comenzaba a tiritar

Casi por arte de magia y como si lo hubieran estado esperando a él precisamente, apareció un auto pequeño y oscuro. Disminuyó notablemente la velocidad, mientras que en el interior, se podían escuchar unos murmullos.

- Miren, tenemos otra presa y parece que es linda....  - dijo una voz gruesa y media tonta, se podía deducir que era uno de esos hombres corpulentos sin cerebro

- Jajaja! - se burló la segunda voz - no sé como siguen pasando jovencitas por este lugar... pensé que todos ya sabían de los secuestros de por aquí....

- Ya sabes como son de tontas algunas... bueno, lo mejor será que la atrapemos, antes de que se nos escape... - la tercera voz parecía ser de algún tipo de jefe, o algo por el estilo.

- Bien..... ahí vienen - murmuró nervioso, mientras que se preparaba para colocar el pequeño aparato en el automóvil, mientras que lo demás, era sólo atacar o desaparecer.

Omi pensó que todo iba a salir bien, estaba preparado, por si se necesitara, tenía dardos, no muy a la mano, pero los tenía. No creía en la posibilidad de ocuparlos, es más, casi subestimó a su enemigo, pensando que era una de esas bandas desorganizadas y con mucha suerte.

Mientras que el auto disminuyó, y paró casi totalmente a su lado, tendió a caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal, e intentó ignorarlos, poniéndose en el lugar de las víctimas, y analizando que debía hacer, si fuera una de ellas.

Se abrió la ventana lentamente, dejando ver a un hombre corpulento y con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, que trataba de dirigirse a su víctima.

- Oiii! tu, jovencita... - dijo a la vez que miraba  a Omi de pies a cabeza y babeaba, literalmente.

- Mmmm? - murmuró Omi, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba, girando su cabeza, y prestando toda atención al hombre. 

Mientras hacía eso, se acercó cautelosamente a la ventana de su interlocutor, y poniendo la mano en el techo del vehículo, pero siempre mirándolo, para despistarlo y  adhirió el pequeño aparato, y finalmente, mostró una sonrisa involuntaria

- Ya.... ya hice lo que tenía que hacer... ahora espero poder salir de aquí pronto... - pensaba Omi, alegrándose por dentro.

- Es muy peligroso estar a estas horas sola... - el hombre se detuvo a pensar, lo cual le parecía extremadamente difícil - ¿no quieres subir al auto? alguien te podría hacer algo...

- No gracias.... - dijo a la vez que le agregó una risita nerviosa y que volvía a la acera lentamente, de espaldas  - puedo irme sola 

- No te muevas - amenazó el segundo con voz firme

- Maldición... esto se está poniendo difícil..... quizás lo mejor es atacar - pensó al momento que se daba vuelta

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, y disimuló para no mostrar su asombro y miedo. El auto se había detenido completamente y los hombres habían bajado. Dos de ellos tenían pistolas listas para atacar, mientras que el otro sólo observaba atentamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- No te muevas... - repitió el mismo - si no quieres salir herida... eres bastante atractiva, y me sería una gran pena tener que herirte

Omi se tensó. Todo se había complicado y sentía que uno de los hombres se acercaban, y así fue. Un hombre se acercó a él y trató de agarrárlo por los hombros. 

Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue darle un codazo en el estómago, y darse vuelta. El hombre cayó, acarreando consecuencias.  

Lamentó su reacción, porque al instante después, el hombre armado le disparó. Otra vez gracias a sus instintos de asesino, se movió, tratando de esquivar la bala.

No logró del todo, ya que a pesar de haber evitado que la bala le hiriera profundamente, esta le rozó la pierna, hiriéndolo.

Salió un quejido de dolor de su boca, al mismo tiempo que cayó al piso.

Omi estaba tranquilo. A pesar de todo, estaba tranquilo.

Le asustó un poco pensar lo que le podía llegar a pasar, pero se tranquilizó. Después de todo, logró salvar a Yohji de esto. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, no sabía exactamente que, pero lo sabía. Agradeció a la corazonada que tuvo. Gracias a eso, no le pasó nada. Le gustaría haber tenido al rubio a su lado en un momento así, pero era lo mejor.

Hubiera apostado todo, a que si Yohji hubiera visto esa bala, lo hubiera salvado, claro a costa propia, pero lo hubiera salvado. Por eso mismo hizo lo que hizo, y no se arrepintió de nada.

El joven se sentía aliviado. Lo importante ahora, era que Yohji estaba asalvo, lejos del lugar y por lo menos, no estaba sufriendo ahora, pensó erróneamente.

Dos de los hombre se acercaron lentamente. Mostraban sonrisas victoriosas y ojos con lujuria.

Omi trató de arrastrarse lejos. No podía hacer más que eso. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y no quería quedarse para esperar. Mientras que veía casi en cámara lenta como se acercaba los dos tipos, su pierna sangraba, no mucho, pero en verdad dolía bastante.

Ya sintió lo que venía.

- Párate - ordenó uno

- Oii, no la vas a hacer pararse, yo la puedo ayudar - dijo el segundo, al mismo tiempo que levantaba bruscamente a Omi por lo hombros, levantándolo del nivel del suelo.

El mismo, la levantó con sus brazos grandes, e intentó meterlo en el auto con algo de delicadeza, pero manteniendo su mirada fría.

Por supuesto que el bombay trató de soltarse, sin resultado alguno, pero tenía consuelo. Ya había pegado el aparato correspondiente, y tenía otro más consigo. Al instante lo arrojó al suelo. Si lo encontraban, iban a levantar sospechas. Lo mejor era hacer las cosas bien.

Finalmente la desesperación se apoderó de él. No quería volver a revivir las experiencias pasadas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Más desesperación.

Comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire. Sabía que de nada le servía gritar, ya que talvez la persona que acudiera a ayudarlo, podría salir igual, o en peor que él. No quería entrometer a nadie.

El tercer hombre le tocó las piernas, comenzando un tipo de masaje. Mientras que con la otra mano libre aminoró los gritos del joven.

Omi sintió más desesperación. Comenzó más bruscamente a patalear, ya que con sus manos no podía hacer nada, el otro tipo las había atado fuertemente, hiriéndole las muñecas. Logró acertar otro golpe al hombre que abusaba, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Vio que el mismo levantó la mano en señal de maltrato. Iba a hacerlo, pero fue detenido por el otro.

- No, Matsuta, ya sabes que al jefe le gustan las chicas en buen estado... - murmuró con tranquilidad.

- Pero, esta pe---

- No quiero oír nada ¿me entendiste? - interrumpió el mismo, que parecía ser el jefe

-Si, señor - respondió por lo bajo, mientras que seguía mirando a Omi. Lo único que atinó a hacer, como venganza, fue atarle la boca con brutalidad, haciendo que saliera un gemido de dolor de parte del joven.

- Arranca, rápido - mandó el segundo mirando hacia atrás.

El auto partió y se alejó rápidamente.

Mientras en agotante búsqueda, el playboy escuchó un disparo.

Se imaginó lo peor.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No sabía si iba a alcanzar.

Estaba angustiado. Si le pasaba algo a él.....

Llegó al lugar. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un auto alejándose. Ese auto alejándose....

Cayó al piso de rodillas y rodaron silenciosas lágrimas de angustia.

**N/A**: T_T no sé que hice!!! me estoy volviendo malita.... xP y eso que Omi es mi personaje predilecto..... ;_;

Supongo que ya todos saben lo que sigue....ne?? si, ya sé que soy muy predecible!! ¿qué le voy a hacer? aunque todavía hay personas misericordiosas que me dejan un review, y me animan a seguir... eso sólo por eso que avanzo ^__^

Dejen un review!! =P

¿Cuanto esfuerzo les va a tomar clickear el botón de abajo y comentar?

No sean malos!!

Háganlo para que me anime mientras más reviews, más rápido los capítulos!! es en serio!!


	5. En las manos del enemigo

**N/A:  **Hi, hi!! ^-^ estoy aquí de nuevo! xD les pido perdón a todos los lectores, me he demorado considerablemente en este capítulo.... pero la espera vale!!

No me he puesto las pilas como debería... seguramente es porque estoy de vacaciones... pero no se preocupen, que ya se me acaban T-T

Vieron lo que hace la espera??? XDD mientras más me demoro, más reviews obtengo, eso si, a costa de los que me dejan reviews enseguida... -_____-

De nuevo les pido mis disculpas... . espero que este capitulo recompense lo que han esperado ^-^

Bueno... antes de seguir escribiendo como tonta, tengo que agradecerles a las personas que me han dejado reviews ^-^

Todos estos capítulos, se los dedico a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review, que son muy importantes para mi. Porque creo que si no hubiera recibido reviews, seguramente no estaría tan feliz ahora! ^-^ 

**- Jockerita: **Gracias por tus reviews!! me animas a seguir, aunque no lo creas. N

No te preocupes, que no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a Omi ^-^ (aunque si le tienen que pasara algunas cosas malas.... ) después de la tormenta, viene la calma, ne?? ^-^ 

Espero que me sigas apoyando con tus reviews!****

**- Vicky-Kaede: **Si... no tienes que decírmelo!! no sé que diablos le estoy haciendo a mi niño!!! soy mala... ya lo estoy haciendo, así que no me puedo echar para atrás... y obvio que los voy a sacar de ahí, pero después vienen más cosas! xD 

Gracias por tus review!! ^-^****

**- Suisei Lady Dragon: **Has sido una de las personas que me deja review desde el principio ^^ muchas gracias!! 

No te preocupes... siempre se hacen especulaciones... pero las tuyas son acertadas -____- Gracias por tu interés, ánimo y por el apoyo que me has dado mediante tus reviews ^-^

**- Sugary Lemonade: **Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ 

No te preocupes, que esta historia la pienso llevar hasta el final! xD no comas ansias, que ya viene lo bueno! 

Sobre el lemon... posiblemente será uno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea así xD****

**- Nanaka: **Me halagas mucho ^-^ gracias por el tiempo que te has tomado, y por tu valioso review, ya que me di cuenta de que puedo motivar a gente como tu a dejarme reviews ^^

Me ha animado bastante el hecho de que me hayas dejado un mensaje, ya que como dijiste, te tiene que gustar mucho una historia ^^

Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien ^^****

**- MoOny GiRl2: **Me alegra ser quien te muestre el primer YohjixOmi! xD ya vas a ver acción, ya que por ahora no ha existido yaoi ^^U pero de todas maneras, hay muchos fics de ellos... me encanta como se ven, por eso hice uno ^-^

Creo a muchas de aquí nos une algo, el amor por Omi xD

Muchas gracias por tu review!! ****

**- Hermaione: **Ves lo que hace la espera?? xD por lo menos sé que estas interesada, ya que hay mucha gente que lee mis historias, pero no deja review -___-

De todas maneras, gracias por tu interés y por tu review!

Weiss Kreuz no es mío... ¿saben porque? Porque si hubiera sido mi creación, Omi hubiera salido más, Sakura no existiría y definitivamente, habría yaoi! XD

**Capitulo 5: **En las manos del enemigo

- ¡¡¡Malditos bastardos!!! - gritó el rubio con furia, mientras que de sus ojos se escapaban lágrimas de enojo y dolor - si le llegan a hacer algo, les juro que van a pagar... les va a doler hasta el alma... ¡¡¡hasta el alma!!! - comenzó a golpear la dura superficie de la calle con sus manos repetidamente.

No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Luego de ver partir el auto, miró desesperadamente a todos lados. No había ningún taxi. Corrió y pasó unas cuantas cuadras. Sus ojos se esperanzaron al ver una moto en la calle, estacionado enfrente de un bar.

- Bien... - murmuró algo exaltado, viendo que la moto estaba con llave.

Arrancó sin pensar hacia donde estaba antes, y escuchó un grito desde atrás, seguramente el joven dueño de la moto, después tendría tiempo de devolvérsela, pensó rápidamente. Llegó al lugar donde inicialmente estaba el auto y siguió de largo. Miraba a todas direcciones, esperando ver cerca el auto.  

Desgraciadamente no lo vio. Estaba desesperado. No podía dejar que escaparan tan fácilmente y sin poder defender lo suyo. No podía permitir que unos desgraciado se llevaran algo tan preciado para él. Y siguió buscando. No pudo ver nada. Ni siquiera le tomó la patente al auto. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar 

correctamente.

 Todo había sido un completo fracaso. Nada había resultado. Todo se despedazó. Se detuvo en una orilla, y lloró. No quería llegar a la tienda de sus compañeros con las manos vacías. No quería que le refregaran en la cara que había sido su culpa por descuidarlo. No quería sentir más dolor del que ya sentía. Por otro lado, tenía que informar inmediatamente lo sucedido, tal vez podían hacer algo más que él en ese momento...

 Buscó el celular desesperadamente. Lo encontró en su chaqueta, en el bolsillo interior. Buscó en sus menú, en la agenda, y comenzó a buscar el número.

- Bien.... -murmuró nervioso a la vez que marcaba el numero de un celular.

Espero y espero.  Todo le parecía una eternidad... los segundos pasaban y se hacían eternos

- Maldición... por favor, contesta.... -murmuró más agitado que antes.

- ¿¿Moshi Moshi?? - respondió del otro lado una voz femenina

- ¿¿Manx?? - 

- ¿¿Yohji-kun?? - pregunto la pelirroja - ahh.... konbanwa  - agregó después de un instante

- Manx... emm....  yo te tengo que decir algo... - la voz se escuchaba frágil y nerviosa

- Ya lo sé - respondió la mujer con naturalidad - no tienes que decirlo

- No... no creo que lo sepas... debes estar hablando de otra cosa.... - dijo el play boy confundido

- Iie, ya lo sé todo, no te preocupes, sólo vuelve a la tiend-la mujer fue interrumpida por el fumador

- ¿¡Como quieres que me quede así!? Tengo que hacer algo... esto es mi culpa.... no debí dejar que pasara... es mi responsabilidad... - decía mientras se trataba de sacar el nudo que sentía en la garganta

- Ya te lo dije, Yohji, vuelve, yo me encargo de esto, ya sé que estas angustiado, pero déjamelo a mi, ustedes no pueden hacer nada -

- Pero-fue el turno del rubio para ser interrumpido

- Vuelve, es una orden - dijo la mujer con voz dura - no quiero que me desobedezcas, o si no, serás sancionado, recuerda que el que manda es Persia, no tu,  Ja ne! - agregó dulcemente en la última frase y cortó la llamada.

Yohji no sabía que hacer. Si bien le habían dado la orden, dudaba si debía acatarla o no.... Se sentía responsable de la situación... pero... si no obedecía, seguramente lo iban a echar...

- ¿Y que importa? - murmuró para si, con algo de impotencia y rabia, mientras que había decidido partir en ayuda de su amigo.

Se veía muy decidido, como si nada lo fuera hacer cambiar de decisión, pero por dentro estaba destrozado. Él lo sabía a la perfección, trataba de lucir como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuera de lo mejor.

Se subió a la moto que había tomado prestada y estaba dispuesto a partir, pero algo lo interrumpió.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - preguntó una voz fría cercana a él

Los ojos de Yohji se enancharon enormemente a la vez que se le formaba otro gran nudo en la garganta.

No quería voltear. No tenía cara para aquello.

- Aya... ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó el rubio mientras que le hablaba de espaldas

- Vine a buscarte - respondió monótonamente el otro

- ¿Dónde está Ken? -

- Esta en la tienda - 

- ¿Por qué no vino él? Pensé que esa moto era suya -

- Aa... ya lo sé, pero vine yo en su lugar, porque si te ve, te va a dejar en el piso, además de dejarte aquí mismo 

El mayor no respondió. Era verdad. Antes de salir, había hablado con Ken.

**_Flash back_**__

- ¡Yohji! - llamó el ex futbolista

- ¿Qué pasa? Ya me tengo que ir, no puedo llegar tarde a mi cita - respondió a la vez que se acercaba al otro hombre

- No permitas que nada le pase a Omi, ¿me entendiste?

- ¿Ehh? - preguntó desconcertado

- Ya me escuchaste, Yohji, esto no me da buena espina... tienes que cuidarlo, porque o si no, no te perdono, Yohji, no te lo perdono

- Bah, no tienes porque estar tan serio - dijo a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y caminaba a la salida - Sólo es una salida

- Ya estas advertido - agregó el ex futbolista más serio de lo normal

**_Fin del Flash back_**

- Tu igual tienes derecho a hacerlo - añadió finalmente después de unos segundos, a punto de romper en lagrimas 

- Ganas no me faltan, Yohji, así que no me provoques, además, ya estas en estado miserable, y más lo vas a estar cuando llegues allá - dijo el pelirrojo con voz aún más fría que antes, que parecía como si a él le doliera igualmente - Sube - le ordenó el menor

Yohji soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

- ¿Tu crees que voy a esperar? - agregó rápidamente

- Y sabía que esto iba a pasar - murmuró el pelirrojo bajándose de la moto.

Aya se dirigió hacia su compañero, que estaba de espaldas.

- Mejor deja de insistir y vete, tengo algo que ir a hacer - sus ojos eran melancólicos

- Desistir no es una opción - dijo Fujimiya al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un golpe el la nuca a su compañero.

- Con eso no vas a lograr nada - dijo el rubio ya en el suelo y aturdido, tratando de pararse inútilmente.

- Claro que sí, yo sólo cumplo con las órdenes - finalmente, el pelirrojo arrastró al mayor a la moto y partió.

- Persia-san... ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó la pelirroja al lado del hombre con preocupación

- Si... - respondió rápidamente sin pensarlo

- Yo sé que esto te afecta... mucho más que a mi... mejor vete a descansar... -

- Iie.... tengo que hacer esto yo.... no puedo dejarme llevar - dijo serio

- ¿A quién vas a mandar? - 

- Al mejor que tenga -

- Era obvio que dirías eso - declaró la mujer con una sonrisa

- ¿Quién es?

- Takigawa Suzue - 

Una pequeña pantalla al costado de la habitación se prendió, dejando ver una fotografía.

La joven era delgada, no tan alta, tez clara, ojos violeta, cabello azul oscuro y hasta su cintura, parecía ser amable, la expresión de su cara era juguetona e infantil.

- Nombre clave, Maine Coon, 19 años, estudiante de Medicina y esta entrenada desde los 8 años. Ya ha desempeñado varios asesinatos y misiones, mostrando excelentes resultados. No creo que te de problemas si la mandas a ella, parece estar hecha para esto.

- Bien... - agregó Persia mirando los datos de la joven - Indícale su misión enseguida, no quiero pérdidas de tiempo.

- Si - afirmo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella sabía que pronto tendrían al joven de vuelta. Salió de la habitación a paso acelerado y tomó su celular.

- Bien... Persia-san la quiere - 

- Hai, ya la tenemos lista, ¿la mando enseguida? - pregunto un hombre del otro lado del celular

- Iie, matte - dijo la pelirroja - quiero hablar con ella...

- Si, sólo espere un momento, enseguida la comunico - 

- Arigatou - 

Manx tuvo que esperar alrededor de 5 minutos.

- ¿¿¿Moshi Moshi??? - se escuchó una voz dulce del otro lado

-  Hola Suzue-san - respondió casi familiarmente Manx

- ¡¡Manx-san!! - exclamó la peliazul inmediatamente - ¿cómo estás? Desde hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo -  parecía que la joven le tenía mucho cariño, ya que su voz se suavizó aún más cuando supo con quien estaba hablando

- Bien... Suzue-san, supongo que ya sabes porque te estoy hablando...

- Si... pero que lástima que no fue por otra cosa - murmuró la joven algo triste

- Si.. lo sé... he estado algo ocupada... - se disculpó - bueno.... creo que ya te han dicho algo de la misión

- Sé muy poco - confesó - me dijeron algo vago....

- Esta es una misión de rescate, un miembro importante de uno de nuestros grupos de Kritiker fue secuestrado en una misión de reconocimiento -

- Ahh... - murmuró la joven del otro lado

- Supongo que ya sabes tu misión... te elegí a ti, porque confío mucho en tus habilidades, sin duda, eres capaz de completar la misión sin complicaciones, aunque espero que este en buenas condiciones, ya que no has estado en misiones desde hace 4 meses.... - dudó finalmente la mujer mayor 

- No te preocupes, gracias por confiar en mí - sonrió – ya estoy lista

- Bien, te quiero en acción lo más rápido posible, no hay tiempo que perder -

- Hai - exclamó la joven y cortó. 

- Ouch... - exclamó el joven recién despertando y sintiéndose completamente incómodo. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y poco espacioso.

Se sentía algo desorientado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y pronto recordó lo sucedido.

Flash back 

- ¡Vamos, quédate quieta de una vez! – gritó ya cansado el hombre que sostenía a Omi.

- Véndale los ojos – Ordenó el de adelante

- Si... ya lo sé... – el otro hombre al otro lado de Omi tomó una venda oscura y se lo puso a Omi en los ojos, apretándole con fuerza.

El joven castaño mandaba patadas para todos lados. Si iba a ir a alguna parte, prefería saber donde, y precisamente eso era lo que no querían sus captores.

- Ya me estoy cansando... – murmuró agobiado el primero – esta chiquilla se mueve mucho, ya me a mandado 3 patadas – se quejó

- Si, es verdad.... está molestando mucho... – susurró al oído del joven

- No... eso no... no puedo dejarme tan fácil... – pensó Omi tratando de idear algún plan, pero definitivamente, ya había perdido las esperanzas de librarse.

El segundo hombre tomó a Omi de la cabeza y la inclinó para abajo, eso si, con mucho esfuerzo, ya que el joven no paraba de moverse.

- Suficiente – volvió a hablar el segundo, al tiempo de que le daba un golpe fuerte a Omi en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dejándolo sin conciencia.

Fin del Flash back 

****

- Genial... – murmuró sarcásticamente el castaño, tratando de moverse, pero con el intento, recordó que tenía la pierna herida – no sé que diablos piensan hacer estos tipos – pensó después de unos minutos de silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y Omi no sabía que hacer. Tenía la pierna herida, le dolía la cabeza y estaba maniatado, aunque ya no llevaba la venda de los ojos.

De pronto el joven escuchó voces cerca.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras... – murmuró un hombre cansado desde afuera

- ¿En serio? – preguntó otra voz masculina, y al parecer, estaba algo emocionada

- Si... ya sabes... el jefe dice que te tiene más confianza, es como un tipo de premio...-

- Ohh... – exclamo – que bien, entonces no me molesten... – se sonrió para sí.

- Espera - 

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo dándose vuelta en dirección a su compañero

- Quiero probar yo primero... – sonrió maniáticamente el otro

- Pero... no se vale – exclamó enojado

- claro que si... se me antoja, ahora vete lejos, no quiero que nadie me moleste, después vas tu...

- Pero--

- Vete – ordenó algo enojado el otro

El primer hombre se retiró algo enojado de la escena, dejando sólo al segundo.

El joven de ojos azules no escuchó nada más, y se imaginó lo peor. Sus ojos se enancharon sorprendentemente y se puso nervioso. No se quería mover ni un centímetro, y rezaba para que el otro hombre se alejara de allí.

- Tengo que pensar en algo – susurró para sí el joven ya desesperado – no puedo permitir que esto vaya más allá, tengo que hacer algo... no voy a permitir que nadie me haga nada... – pensó obligándose a pensar en un plan.

El tiempo corría lentamente. Omi escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban. Las memorias volvían lentamente a él, como un cuento.

- Puedes hacerlo, vamos, confío en ti – ese era Ken animándolo en una de sus tantas misiones

- De nada te sirve perder la calma, siempre tienes que mantener tu cabeza fría, y tienes que luchar por lo que deseas – Aya... ese era Aya, le hablaba y le daba ánimos...

- Chibi, todo estará bien, ya sabes que te queremos, no tienes porque deprimirte – Yohji le hablaba...

- No creo que tengas problemas... eres uno de los mejores, Omi – Incluso Manx....

Omi comenzó a escuchar las voces de su seres queridos... todos lo apoyaban... todos estaban con él... eso le ayudó, le dio más fuerzas.

Un golpe lo hizo volver abruptamente a la realidad. La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba se cerró, y un hombre alto y algo moreno se acercó a Omi lentamente.

- Tengo que mantener la calma... no tengo que demostrar que le tengo  miedo... – pensó rápidamente mientras que apretaba sus grandes ojos azules.

El hombre se acercó, y sin decir nada, levantó a Omi por los hombros. Omi lanzó un pequeño gemido a causa de su herida. Después con algo de bruteza, lo giró, dándolo vuelta, y sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón.

- ¿¡Que diablos!? – 

**N/A: **Jojojojo! XD ¿qué les pareció? No tan mal... ne?? ¿les quedo suspenso? -____- ya lo sabía... no soy buena con el suspenso... quizás si traigo a Farfie... =)                                   

Ya viene la acción.... algún día xD  ¿qué le va a pasara a nuestro querido pequeño? Si ya saben, no digan! XD

Dejen su review!! Hagan la buena acción de hoy día, presionen el botón, dejen su comentario, y me van a dejar una sonrisa! xD


	6. El Verdadero Enemigo

**N/A: **Ohayooo minna-san! ^^

¿Se preguntan que hago aquí? ¬¬

¿Qué como no tengo vergüenza de parecer después de tanto tiempo? u/////u

Gomeeeeeen!! Fue pura flojera, porque no estaba de vacaciones... de hecho, ahora vienen mis vacaciones.... xDD

Para los amantes del yaoi, aquí viene yaoi,  aunque no es YohjixOmi, sino que otra pareja ^^, y también viene un poquitín de lime! XD

- **_Iris Tsukiyono: _**Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic ^-^

¿Maine Coon? No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve buscando la raza de los konekos para encontrar uno adecuado, y el maine coon me pareció el más lindo! =3

Me encantaría leer tu fic... ¿me das la dirección? Onegai!!

Ahh! Lamento decirte que Omi-chan no está en condiciones de salvarse solo... T.T

Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! 

- **_Laie Himura de Fanel: _**Cierto que era linda esa parte? *¬* xDD

La puse porque creo que Omi-chan siempre tiene muy presentes a todos sus amigos... es muy lindo x3

Aquí llega la parte yaoiiiii! solo espero que te guste!! ^o^

Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que me sigas apoyando!! ;_;

Y un abrazo para ti también ^^

- **_MoOny GiRl2: _**Mmmm.... mejor no me arriesgo... xDD

Creo que te vas a llevar una sorpresilla... ^^UU

Sobre herir a Omi-chan, voy a tratar de no hacerlo, pero en mi situación de escritora, me es difícil.... es una tentación!! 

Muchas gracias por el review!

- **_Suisei Lady Dragon: _**Acabo de inventar a esa niña! XDD me gusta el nombre Suzue....=3

Bueno... mejor no busques muchas explicaciones, porque no creo que las encuentres...  ^^U

¿Tu crees que los tontos se van a dar cuenta? Lamentablemente, Omi si pasa fácilmente por mujer... pero de todas maneras nos gusta ^^

Sobre el cuchillo, ¿crees que soy capaz de herir a Omi-chan? Nooooo! Se me parte el corazoncito!!! ToT

Y sobre hacerle caso a Manx... pues.... ya vas a ver xDDD

Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Y te perdono la tardanza! XD

- **_Sherry Lady: _**Sherry-chan!! O sabes cuán feliz me has hecho con este review! ^____________^

¿Cierto que se ven bien juntos? ^^ pero como ya dije antes, va a haber un cambio de pareja... =P

Muchísimas gracias por tu review y todos tus consejos!!

Un beso grandote, y espero que te guste este capitulo!

- **_Chibineko Sam: _**Gomeeeeen! xDD

Lamento hacerte hecho esperar tanto, pero parece que así funciona esto de los reviews... xDD

No te enojes conmigo! Aquí toyy! ^^U

Espero que te guste este capitulo, y espero también que me dejes un review!

**Disclaimer**: Weiss Kreuz no es mío... ¿saben porque? Porque si hubiera sido mi creación, Omi hubiera salido más, Sakura no existiría y definitivamente, habría yaoi! xD

**Capitulo 6: **El Verdadero Enemigo

Todavía estaba despierto... pero extrañamente no se quería mover. Aya le había dado un buen golpe... pero no lo suficientemente fuerte, como se lo merecía.

Sentía el viento en su cara, estaba en la moto, con Aya, camino a la florería. Sabía lo que le esperaba... y si no fuera porque se sentía miserable, él mismo se estaría golpeando, o por último se tiraría de la moto.

No faltaba mucho para llegar, había reconocido las cercanías.

¿Qué diablos hice mal? ¿porqué tuve que ser yo? Quizás si Aya o Ken hubieran ido con él... estoy seguro de que lo hubieran protegido correctamente... todo esto es mi culpa... todo lo que esta pasando ahora es mi culpa... le fallé... no pude protegerlo... TODO ES MI MALDITA CULPA

Quizás que cosas estará pasando Omi por mi culpa... no quiero que le pase nada... no quiero que lo toquen... no quiero verlo sufrir otra vez... ya es demasiado...ya es demasiado... él es muy joven... ¿por qué esta aquí? no debería estar haciendo estas cosas tan horribles... no se merece esto... ya ha sufrido bastante

No es justo... ya hice sufrir a Asuka... y ahora a Omi...

BASTA 

....

Aya sintió las cálidas lágrimas de su compañero. Sentía mucha impotencia. Sentía rabia, dolor... tristeza... toda una mezcla de sentimientos que no quería volver a tener... ya había sentido esto antes... con Aya-chan... y con sus padres... y ahora con lo más importante que tenía... sus compañeros, sus amigos...

Aunque lo quisiera evitar y hasta ocultar, sentía un inmenso cariño por cada uno de ellos, en especial por Omi. Él era quien lo animaba, quien lo ayudaba a seguir soportando, con el que siempre, sin excepción, podría contar. Omi era el que hacia que se sintiera feliz, el que le daba las razones para todo, él era...

Aceleró repentinamente la moto, haciendo que el viento pegara más fuerte contra su rostro. No podía ser débil, era el líder, y no debía mostrar debilidad. Esa era la razón por cual no quería estrechar ningún lazo de cariño con nadie. Un líder se debe mostrar fuerte, para darles más seguridad a los demás, pero en este caso, el que le daba fuerzas al líder era el pequeño de ojos azules... uno de sus pilares se había derrumbado...

Mientras que en la florería, otro joven estaba en una situación parecida

- Kuso.... – se repetía una y otra vez el castaño desde que había recibido la desagradable noticia – creo que le voy a partir la cara  alguien – murmuró irónicamente. 

El joven de ojos verdes se movía como un león enjaulado, no paraba de dar vueltas, para cualquier lado, no importaba para donde. El tiempo lo estaba matando... tenía que golpear a alguien... y pronto...

Hidaka nunca había sido de esos hombres inmaduros e irreflexivos. Esta era una excepción. Aunque con el único que había experimentado algo parecido era con su viejo "amigo" Kaze... Si... el sentimiento era casi el mismo, con la diferencia de que sentía que debía proteger Omi... sentía que era muy pequeño, sentía que talvez fue su culpa....

Sentía desesperación. Pasar dos veces por situaciones tan parecidas no le ayudaba en nada.

- Calma... – respiró... cuando niño siempre le habían enseñado a relajarse por medio de la inhalación y exhalación del aire – que tonterías... – murmuró un instante después al mismo tiempo que pateaba una silla, botándola al piso.

El joven castaño se sentó en una esquina frustrado. Tenía que calmarse... no sirve de nada estar así, nee? se preguntó mientras se sonreía. Omi siempre le decía eso... Omi se puede cuidar solo... NO, Omi NO se puede cuidar solo... ¡tiene sólo 17 años! por Dios... ¿cómo alguien puede estar tranquilo en esa situación?

Si... lo más sano era pegarle al primero que entrara... quizás así me sienta mejor... el joven se levantó pesadamente, dando vueltas de nuevo. ¿Cómo no voy a poder hacer nada? Estoy seguro que si voy a buscarlo, talvez pueda encontrarlo... no se pierde nada con intentar...

Ken sonaba decidido, pero lamentablemente, cuando iba camino a la salida, escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta estacionándose. Paró en seco enfrente de la entrada. Era hora de dar unos cuantos golpes.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a dos jóvenes agitados. Sus rostros expresaban la más profunda ira y tristeza. Pero supongo que eso a Hidaka no le importó, porque visualizando al primero que entró se lanzo contra él.

- Bien... – murmuró la joven mientras terminaba de colocarse su traje negro. 

La joven tomó un pequeño transmisor y se tomó el pelo en una cola. Dio unas cuantas vueltas a su habitación y salió apurada.

- Después de un tiempo retirada, me llega un trabajo... – se dijo a si misma, montando una moto último modelo y dando un largo suspiro – por lo menos, hay buena recompensa – agregó mientras miraba la foto que tenía en la mano. Persia se la había entregado personalmente, para reconocer a la víctima, y completar su misión.

Parece que en realidad es alguien importante... si no fuera así, Persia no estaría tan acelerado... y Manx tan tensa...

La joven encendió la moto, acelerando de inmediato. Encendió un pequeño localizador, que le indicaba un puntito brilloso.

Menos mal que no queda muy lejos... así podré llegar a la acción rápido. Sus ojos mostraban ansiedad, y su cara expresaba alegría. 

Aumentó aún más a velocidad, recorriendo un camino interminable. Paró bruscamente frente a un almacén enorme.

- Supongo que aquí es... – dijo revisando con la mirada el localizador.

Examinó el lugar un par de segundos, y se dirigió a la parte lateral. Era demasiado obvio... ahí estaba la entrada. La chica se movía ágilmente dentro del lugar, como si ya lo conociera.

Observó a un guardia que se quedaba dormido, y con toda la calma, avanzó por sus espaldas, aproximándose a él. Ya estando cerca, puso su delicada mano sobre la boca del sujeto, y cortó su cuello con una daga, sin mostrara ninguna expresión. Hasta parecía que lo disfrutaba. Depositó el cadáver en el suelo, y siguió con su camino.

Se encontró con más guardias, que corrieron la misma suerte del primero. La joven era tan silenciosa y ágil, que su presencia no se notaba.

- Vamos, vamos... – gruñía el tipo, mientras que cortaba brutalmente las cuerdas del joven. – no me gusta que te quejes tanto... yo sé que te va a gustar – se sonrió lujuriosamente, mientras que posaba sus manos en la cintura del joven, recibiendo sólo más quejidos ahogados.

Omi se sentía desesperado. No creía que todo llegaría tan lejos. Sólo quería desvanecerse, para despertar en su habitación, juntos a sus amigos...

- Ya... – le dijo el tipo, acarició al menor, y de pronto arrancó la cinta de la boca de Bombay. Intensificó aún más el abrazo.

El ojiazul apretó sus ojos. Podía sentir el desagradable aroma del otro hombre, podía sentir sus grandes y grotescos brazos alrededor suyo... podía sentirlo... y no quería... quería que fuera otra persona...

- Soy hombre – dijo espontáneamente Omi, esperando que eso resultara.

- ¿Ahh? -  se detuvo el hombre, y soltó al muchacho repentinamente. Se alejó e hizo una señal como si estuviera pensando.

Omi pensó que esa sería su salvación, perfectamente, el hombre frente a él podría no ser bisexual... ¿cierto?

El joven se alejó, mientras se quitaba la peluca. No le quedaban muchas fuerzas, pero algo se podía hacer... No esperó ningún segundo más, y se acercó al hombre por la espalda, pegándole fuerte en la nuca.

El hombre grande cayó al piso pesadamente. Lo había logrado... y eso que estaba cojeando...

- Eso fue demasiado fácil – exclamó Omi, alegrándose de forma espontánea. – tengo que deshacerme de estar ropa – se dijo mientras se miraba, y luego miraba al hombre en el suelo.

Se acercó aún cauteloso, y con asco comenzó a desvestir al hombre. Después de un rato de esfuerzos logró sacarle el pantalón, y dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

- Ughh.... – emitió un signo de desagrado, mientras se deshacía de su minifalda. Esta bañada en sangre, y su pierna estaba inflamada... Se deshizo también de su peto, y lo rasgó, dejando un pedazo largo. Lo enrolló con mucha fuerza en su pierna herida, lanzando un gemido de dolor.

Luego de eso, tomó los pantalones el hombre y se los puso. Le quedaba muy grandes... pero por suerte tenía cinturón. Se puso desesperadamente la camisa recién removida del hombre, y buscó una salida, todavía cojeando.

Sólo había una salida. Regresó donde el hombre, y tomó el arma que había dejado en el suelo. Quizás la necesitaría.

Ahora decidido se dirigió a la salida, abriéndola esperanzado.

No había nadie cerca. Se alegró enormemente, y caminó por el único camino que había. La pierna todavía le dolía demasiado, y la sentía cada vez más fría.

- No puedo fallar ahora – se animó el joven, aunque no podía sacar una sonrisa en ese momento.

Caminó unos cuantos metros, encontrándose con un pasillo con dos caminos.

- Odio esto... no me gusta elegir... – se quejó, mientras que indecisamente apuntaba con su dedo los dos caminos - Mmm... salió el izquierdo.

Caminó otros cuantos metros, cuando escuchó una voz familiar. Su sangre se heló, y sus ojos se enancharon. No más problemas...

- Parece que el destino te jugó chueco... – se burló un hombre pelirrojo -  vamos, koneko... yo no soy ningún problema... sólo quiero jugar un poco...

- ¡Schuldich!-

- Exacto, pequeño... – sonrió el más alto

Tengo que irme... no puedo quedarme aquí...

- Mmmm... ¿porqué tan pronto? Vamos, sólo quédate a jugar – se burló el hombre mayor, acercándose cautelosamente al menor.

- Schuldich... ¿Qué quieres? -  preguntó el castaño con tono duro, mientras que veía con temor las movidas de su enemigo.

- Creo que ya te aclaré eso... – se sonrió el hombre, acercándose aún más.

~ _Quiero jugar, chibi ~_

La sangre de Omi se heló, y un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente su espalda. No sabía cual era el retorcido concepto de 'jugar' que tenía Schuldich.

- ¿Cómo que retorcido? – reclamó, alzando la voz, pero recuperando su calma en un instante. 

~ _Te voy a demostrar cuán retorcido es... ~_

Así, el hombre se acercó a un Omi completamente paralizado, era una presa del miedo.

~ _No te asustes tanto, koneko... no voy a hacer nada malo ~_

Cada vez estaba más cerca... Omi trató de mover sus piernas sin resultado. Estaba aterrado al saber la posibilidad de ser el blanco de su enemigo. Ni siquiera antes se sentía así, ya que antes contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos... pero ahora estaba completamente solo con un psicópata. 

~ _Koneko, koneko... ¿cuándo vas a aprender? ¿crees que soy un psicópata? Si vieras de cerca de Farfarello... ~_

El alemán soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó el castaño, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio. Lágrimas desesperadas luchaban por salir, y lo único que sentía era una ira profunda

Cada golpe que le pegaba, lo hacía sentirse bien. El play boy solo se dejaba. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirar a su atacante.

- Esto me lo merezco... todo esto y mucho más... -  pensó, recibiendo gustoso todos los golpes que venían. Se sentía inútil e inservible. Le había fallado. Cuando esperó recibir el golpe número 34 por parte del castaño, abrió los ojos extrañado. El golpe no venía por ningún lado. Levantó la vista.

Aya sostenía la muñeca de Ken, mientras que éste sólo bajaba la cabeza.

- Ya basta – murmuró secamente el más alto.

- No es suficiente – respondió el motociclista, mientras que trataba de soltarse de la mano que lo retenía.

- Déjalo, Aya – murmuró desde el suelo el rubio. Aún en las condiciones que estaba, parecía que quería más. Se veía totalmente indefenso en el piso, con la cara moreteada, sangre brotando de sus labios, el pelo desordenado, y sus adoradas gafas oscuras rotas.

- No te sirve de nada esto, Ken – le hizo reflexionar el pelirrojo

- Claro que me sirve -  gritó en medio de pequeños llantos – ¡este bastardo dejó que se llevaran a Omi! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! – exclamó, mirándolo con sus ojos melancólicos.

- Yamete, Ken... – murmuró otra vez el pelirrojo, mientras evitaba su mirada. El se sentía igual... y si no hubiera sido por que tenía la cabeza antes que el corazón, Yohji no estaría en el mismo lugar.

- No quiero... – murmuró en el piso. – ¡¡¡Fue su culpa!!! – gritó en medio del silencio, mientras seguía sollozando. Ken ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para seguir pegándole al rubio. 

Es toda su culpa... si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, no hubiera dejado que nada pasara... él era el responsable de Omi, yo le dije... maldito... ya no quiero... no quiero que Omi siga sufriendo... él no se lo merece... es muy joven, por Dios, sólo tiene 17 años... ¿Porqué él? Debería haber estado yo en su lugar... yo me debería haber ofrecido desde el principio... ¡no es justo! Me siento tan inservible... ni siquiera fui capaz de pensar en él un momento... también es mi culpa...

Ken dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. ¿Porqué se sentía tan angustiado? Tan solo ahora se había dado cuenta cuán importante eran sus compañeros para él. Y en especial Omi... siempre mostrando una sonrisa energética, dejando los problemas a un lado para ayudarlos y animarlos. En realidad siempre había sido un egoísta. Nunca se había preocupado de los problemas de Omi. Nunca le había preguntado como le había ido en la escuela, o como se sentía. Omi era el que menos merecía recibir castigo alguno, y aún así, estaba siempre expuesto a cualquier cosa. Si... toda la culpa no era de Yohji... y si fuera así, se estaría mintiendo, porque de alguna manera, todos sabían los riesgos, incluso el mismo Omi aceptó los riesgos. No era momento de buscar un solo culpable... tenían que hacer algo en vez de estar llorando como inútiles.

- ¡Ken-kun! Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, ¡no seas flojo! – Recordó a Omi sonriéndole, solo eso le bastó para recuperar energías e iluminar sus ojos.

El joven se levantó con lentitud. Miró a sus compañeros. Los dos estaban con la cabeza baja, escondiendo la cara. Ken sabía que a ellos igual les afectaba. No sabía si más o menos que a él, pero igual les llegaba. Se acercó al rubio, y le tendió la mano.

- Levántate, Yohji – le dijo, mientras lo miraba con ojos diferentes. El rubio solo se le quedó mirando, dudando si aceptar la mano de su compañero.

- Vamos, Yohji, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestro Omi – agregó, mientras que se agachaba y lo levantaba. Después, se acercó al pelirrojo, que estaba en una esquina de la tienda.

- Aya, tenemos que irnos ya – le murmuró, mientras que ponía una mano en su hombro. El pelirrojo no necesitó más para levantarse.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de llegar, alguien los interrumpió.

- ¿Adónde van, mis queridos asesinos? – preguntó la mujer recién llegada.

- Creo que está de sobra decirlo – dijo de manera fría Aya.

- Lo que no está de sobra decir, es que se van a tener que quedar aquí – aclaró la mujer pelirroja

- ¿De que hablas, Manx? – preguntó desconcertado el rubio moreteado

- Creo que ya escucharon, Persia-san no quiere que vayan ustedes – murmuró mientras los miraba fijamente, parece que no estaba bromeando.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Pero que diablos!? ¿crees que le vamos a hacer caso? – respondió burlonamente Ken.

- No se preocupes, muchachos – les sonrió Manx – Persia ya mandó a alguien 

- No podemos confiar en cualquiera – contestó de inmediato Aya, como a la defensiva

- Persia no manda a _cualquiera_ – dijo con un toque de enojo y resentimiento -  No hay trabajo para ustedes, y espero que hagan caso de sus superiores.

- Manx, ¿Qué estupidez nos estas pidiendo? ¿Es Omi, no te das cuenta? – exclamó Yohji

- Claro que me doy cuenta, y por lo mismo, ustedes no están calificados para esa clase de trabajos, ustedes solo asesinan, ¿entendido? – dijo Manx con un tono duro y mirada dolida.

La mujer les dio las espalda, y salió del lugar. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

 - No me importa lo que haya dicho, igual voy a ir – dijo el castaño, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y su casco.

Los jóvenes estaba dispuestos a irse, cuando sonó el teléfono de la tienda. El castaño al ver que nadie se movía, y por el insistente sonido, levantó el teléfono.

- ¿Moshi moshi? – preguntó Ken exasperado

- Siberiano, habla Persia – le respondió una voz familiar

- ¡¿Persia?! – preguntó asombrado y sus ojos se enancharon enormemente. Con esto, el rubio y el pelirrojo se acercaron a su compañero.

-  Escúchame, Siberiano, no quiero que me desobedezcan – dijo el hombre, no recibiendo ninguna respuesta – Manx ya les dijo, no tienen que ir en busca de Bombay, porque ya envié a alguien

- ¡Persia! ¡No nos podemos quedar así! Es Omi quien está en peligro – exclamó exaltado

- Por favor, confíen en mi, sé lo que hago, y mande a un especialista para la misión, de ninguna manera puedo permitir que le paso algo a... a alguno de mis personas – dijo con voz media temblorosa

- Pero! – alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido

- Ya les di instrucciones, si desacatan, obtendrán un castigo y algo más – amenazó tratando de sonar lo suficientemente decidido. Y con esto cortó.

El castaño colgó el teléfono, y miró a sus compañeros.

- No podemos ir – murmuró triste

 ~ _Pero pequeño, no tienes porqué estar asustado... ~_

- Estás loco, aléjate! – gritó Omi, mientras que retrocedía como podía, ya que su pierna no se lo permitía muy bien.

_~ No me digas que me tienes miedo... ~ _

Schuldich se acercaba cada vez más, y el espacio entre ellos era cada vez menor. Estando en una especie de pasillo, no había mucho sitio adonde ir.

El corazón de Omi se agitaba con cada movimiento. Respiraba con dificultad, estando tan cerca del peligro... lo único que quería era salir corriendo, pero ya estaba casi arrinconado por el alemán. No había salida. Miró para todos los lados, buscando algo, algún fierro o palo que le sirviera para defenderse.

De pronto se dio cuenta frente a quien estaba. Lo había olvidado por completo. Centró su mirada en el pelirrojo. Él podía leer la mente... o sea que lo que todo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, también pasaba por la de Schuldich. Hubiera deseado estar contra alguien más, aunque hubiera sido más doloroso, le molestaba que perturbaran su mente y sus pensamientos.

_~ ¿No te gusta que te lea? ~ _preguntó el alemán esperando respuesta, pero no recibió más que una mirada de odio.

~ _Mmm... no me pongas esos ojos feos... me gustan demasiado tus ojos como para no decirte que aún así, te ves adorable y apetecible ~_

Schuldich se lamió los labios, y agudizó su mirada en su presa. Miró a Omi de pies a cabeza descaradamente, y se detuvo al ver una inmensa mancha de sangre.

_~ Koneko, estás herido... les dije a esos bastardos que no se pasaran... ~ _el tono de Schuldich pareció haberse ablandado un poco.

- No te acerques más... -  murmuró débilmente Omi, quién ya perdía de a poco sus fuerzas.

_~ Cortemos con el rodeo, ¿quieres? ~_

El alemán parecía ansioso, y ahora se acercaba al joven con rapidez y decisión.

Omi cerró los ojos fuertemente. Se encontraba ya en el tope de la pared, y no podía escapar más. Su corazón saltaba, y sentía miedo. No quería a su enemigo cerca. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de él. Sus manos temblaban, esperando lo inevitable.

Cuando ya el pelirrojo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se detuvo, y lo observó. Podía sentir el miedo del joven, podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de joven temblando, y también podía sentir su corazón palpitar.

Tomó la cara del joven, obligándolo a mirarlo, y sonrió abiertamente. Con una mano, tomó el mentón y acercó sus labios suavemente, uniéndose en un beso.

Omi abrió los ojos enormemente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Su enemigo lo estaba besando? En cuanto salió del shock, solo atinó a empujar al pelirrojo lejos de él.

Ahora si se sentía raro. Era su primer beso, y se lo habían 'robado'. Jadeaba rápidamente por la falta de aire. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Schuldich.

El alemán retrocedió un poco, y volvió a sonreír. 

_~ Ahora si me dieron ganas de más, me gusta como sabes... tus labios son suaves y tiernos, justo como tu ~_

Omi se exaltó. ¿Qué intentaba hacer Schuldich? Omi se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo del otro hombre.

_~ Koneko-chan, no te escapes... ya sabes que no puedes contra mi ~_

Schuldich se acercó nuevamente al joven. Esta vez tomó a Omi por los hombros e intentó besarlo. Unió sus labios a los del menor con más fuerza y desesperación que la vez anterior.

Omi se movía inquietamente para cortar el beso, pero sus fuerzas eran escasas. Schuldich cortó el beso, para empezar a explorar con sus manos, el cuerpo del castaño. La respiración de los dos jóvenes era agitada y entrecortada.

- Yamete kudasai... – pidió el ojiazul, mientras que todavía se resistía a las caricias del alemán. Sus mejillas estaban de color carmesí, y sus ojos estaban perdidos. Su cara esta más pálida de lo usual, y su cuerpo estaba perdiendo calor, pero parecía que Schuldich no le importaba.

_~ No seas malo y juega conmigo, chibi ~_

El alemán todavía recorría con desesperación el cuerpo de Omi, trataba de introducir sus manos dentro del traje holgado que llevaba, y no le era muy difícil. El cuerpo casi inerte del castaño no oponía resistencia alguna.

Schuldich comenzó a besarle cuello, y a dar pequeñas mordidas, mientras su manos trabajaban en deshacerse de la chaqueta. Omi lanzaba pequeños gemidos inconscientes, estaba a punto de colapsar.

El pelirrojo vio al joven vulnerable, y para hacer más fácil su labor, lo depositó en el piso, y estando ahí, se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, recorriendo con sus manos expertas la espalda de su 'enemigo'.

- Mmm... no sabía que eras así, pequeño... no sabes cuanto me excitas – murmuró en su oído.

- Yamete... onegai... – pidió una vez más.

- No creo que te resulte pedir, no estas en posición – le respondió de inmediato el mayor. Otra vez sus manos bajaron lentamente por el cuerpo de Omi, para detenerse en sus nalgas - ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó, mientras que sus manos jugaban con sus glúteos.

No recibió más respuesta que suaves gemidos, pero de pronto, Schuldich sintió que una mano tomaba la suya, para alejarla. Omi intentaba reunir fuerzas, y trató de alejar las manos de Schuldich de su cuerpo.

_~ ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ~ _Preguntó burlonamente, mientras que tomaba la mano que lo había alejado, y la retenía sobre la cabeza de Omi.

_~ Mientras más te resistas es peor para ti... ~_

Schuldich comenzó otra vez el juego de los besos, recorriendo por completo el cuerpo de Omi, mientras que con su otra mano, introducía la mano el pantalón, tratando de quitárselo.

- Iie – decía entrecortadamente el castaño, en medio de gemidos.

Omi no pudo resistir más, y se desvaneció. El alemán dejó se sentir presión, y se alejó de su presa. Se quedó observándolo, para luego tocarle su frente y sentir ardor.

- Un koneko con fiebre, lo único que faltaba – dijo con pesar, mientras intentaba cargar en brazos al joven.

- Supongo que tendré que llevármelo – se dijo a si mismo, mientras que reflejaba una gran sonrisa – lo malo fue que no pude jugar mucho... así que cuando se recupere, voy a seguir en lo que estaba.

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! -  preguntó una sombra de manera ruda y enojada.

_~ ¿Quién eres tu, pequeña? ~ _preguntó Schuldich sin darle mucha importancia

- ¡Eso no te importa! – exclamó, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que el sujeto frente a ella estaba hablándole 'mentalmente'.

_~ Ya vete, no quiero molestias ~ _Schuldich se estaba alejando, ignorando completamente a la joven.

- Ughh.... – la azulada hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras que le salían múltiples venas de su frente. – ya, vengo a buscar a Bombay, -

- ¿Te refieres a este koneko? – habló por fin Schuldich, mostrando al joven que tenía en brazos, y luego, con una mano, le hacía caricias en el pelo, como burlándose de la joven.

- Uyyyy, ¡ya déjalo! – reclamó furiosa la joven de ojos violetas – ¡o sino te las vas a ver conmigo! – agregó mientras sacaba sus dos dagas y se ponía en posición de ataque

- No me das miedo, niña – le respondió Schuldich

- Tu tampoco - 

- Vamos, por lo menos se educada, y preséntate - 

- Maine Coon, creo que te basta con eso -

El pelirrojo de pronto se distrajo, ignorando de nuevo a la joven.

_~ Schuldich, ven enseguida ~ _Su líder se comunico con él.

_~ ¿Que? ¡Estoy en media pelea, Brad! ~_

_~ Que no me llames así ~_

_~ Bien, bien... pero no puedo irme ~_

_~ Te digo que vengas de inmediato, no te enfrentes con esa mocosa, y tampoco traigas a ese koneko ahora ~_

_~ Oii, mi juguete no me lo quites ~_

_~ Ya te lo dije, Schuldich, deja al koneko al suelo y ven enseguida _

_~ No, no pienso dejar al koneko ~_

_~ Si no lo dejas, esa mocosa te va a perseguir por toda la cuidad ~_

_~ Mmm... buen punto... pero-- ~_

_~ Ya me oíste, son ORDENES ~_

_~ Crawford, respondeme! ~_

_- _Ughh...maldito – exclamó, dejando a la azulada desconcertada

- Estas loco, ¡ya entrégamelo! – exigió la joven acercándose

- Bien, bien... – dijo Schuldich, acercó la cara de Omi a la suya, y depositó un beso. La joven agrandó los ojos.

- ¡Hey! – gritó la joven de ojos violáceos - ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Lo hice porque significa que voy a volver por él – aclaró Schuldich, depositando al joven de sus brazos en el suelo – ¡Jaa! – se despidió el alemán, desapareciendo en un instante. 

La joven de cabellos azules se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo.

- Mmmm... ¡está muy frío! – exclamó tocándole las manos – y también tiene fiebre – agregó al notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y tocarle la frente.

Trató de arreglarle sus ropas, que estaban de lugar y se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos.

- Ese hentai, ¿qué se cree? pobre chico, menos mal que llegué yo, o si no que le hubiera hecho... – habló para si, todavía ordenando al joven. – tiene muy lindas facciones... – dijo tocando su cara – y además es muy atractivo... ¡yo lo voy a proteger! – gritó a la nada después de terminar, y subirlo a su espalda para llevárselo, pero se detuvo, dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo.

- Kusoo... tiene una herida... ese bastardo también se atrevió a herirle, ¡que rabia! – 

La joven rompió su traje para vendar al joven

- Si no le pongo nada, se va a desangrar... espero que no le moleste... – dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Tenía que quitarle el pantalón, ya que su herida estaba en la parte superior de la pierna, cerca de la cadera. – parece que ya había tratado de detener la hemorragia... – dijo, cuando vio un pedazo de tela alrededor de su pierna, pero mal vendado.

- Uyy... que piernas... – dejó escapar, sonrojándose aún más – Suzue, contrólate... – se dijo – bien... terminé – se sonrió, le colocó de nuevo sus ropas y esta vez, cargó al joven a su espalda, alejándose del lugar.

**N/A:  **Jojojojo! Ninmu kanryu!! ^-^

Me demoré mucho... -.-

Kaori es una floja... ***Kaori se pega contra la pared***

No creo que haga falta que ustedes me peguen, ne?? ^^UU

¿Qué les pareció que entrara Schu en escena? XDD es un buen elemento.... y como se dieron cuenta aquí cambia la pareja!! ^-^

Sólo espero que les haya gustado, aunque la mayoría del capítulo fue pura charla.... xDD

Mejor me pongo a escribir el próximo capítulo... u___________u

Mis más grandes agradecimientos a las hermosísimas personas que me dejan reviews, y también a las que leen solamente... (que están esperando, déjenme un review! XD)

Presionen el botoncito de abajo, y háganme feliz, ok? ^^


	7. Deseos

**Notas de la pobre Autora: **Hola...? -asoma su cabeza- Emm... cofcof. Hola! Hohoho! Estoy de vuelta! -no tiene verguenza- Pues que le voy a haceeer! No fue mi culpaaa! Tuve unos problemillas, cambio de casa, cambio de ciudad... y... se me olvido que tenía esto escrito hace un rato... UU No me maten, no me maten!

De todas maneras es todo sus culpas! apunta a los lectores Si! Ya vieron que al final ese método de demorar más en publicar la historia si deja reviews! XD 14! 14 Reviiiiiiieews! se siente feliz y llora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**+ Iris Tsukiyono: **Wooo! Yo quiero leer ese fic todavía... pregunta si me lo puedes mandar, siii? Bueno, sobre Omi-chan... yo ya siento que se me destroza el almaaaaa! TT Pobrecilloooo! Pero... si, si va a sufrir más . '. Gracias por tu reviiiiiew!

**+ Suisei Lady Dragon: **Pues que crees...? Yo creo que Omi está sufriendo por ser abusado de esa manera! T.T Si todos sabemos que tiene una bala en la pierna, y eso si que duele, pero nuestro bombay es fuerte en ese aspecto. Hohohoh... .. Lo siento, niñaaa! En serio... tenía este capitulo escrito hace mucho... pero luego me tuve que mudar y todos los trámites y se me pasó... Aunque espero que este capitulo te guste, gracias por tu apoyo!

**+ Chibinekosam: **Hahahaha! Que quieres que hagaaaa XD Siempre me pasa lo mismo... me obsesiono mucho con un personaje... en este caso es obvio que es Omi :3 Sobre el lemon... no me atreví x.X espero que si logre escribir un lemon algún día... U Todavía estoy vivita y coleando, asi que sigo escribiendo... XD Muchas gracias por tu review.

**+ Mari: **Yay... pues, ahora no sé en realidad x.X Tendré que ver... XD Pero me parece mucho que voy a poner más SchuxOmi! Gracias por tu review!

**+ Eli-chan1: **Holaa, niña! Bueno... ya te expliqué todo el rollo... XD Gracias por tu review

**+ Vicky-Kaede: **Holis Sólo porque tu me lo pides cambia un poco el rumbo de todo… ahora es 'todos a por Omi'! XD Ya vas a ver esa escenita que te gusta, gracias por tu review!

**+ Dark Mousy: **Hola Pues... la pregunta no sería esa... sería¿Quién no se alza? XD Umm... pobre Suzue! No es tan caliente como parece! La he dejado como una villana... U Gracias por tu review!

**+ Sue Bennet - Hezziel Leiya: **Yay! A quien no le gusta Omi? Si es tan irresistible! Muchas gracias, niña! Me subes algo los ánimos, a mi también me gusta cuando uno no se deja... es más divertido XD Y lo corté porque no me atreví a seguir... me da cosita . bueno, pero más adelante hago más lime, no te preocupes! Sobre el beso... pues es uno bien distinto... imagínate el beso de Schu (con lengua y todo apasionado XD) con el de Yohji (que fue uno suavecito...) yo creo que el 'beso de verdad' fue el del alemán (con tutti XD)

**+ Haruka: **Wola! Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus reviews, espero seguirte leyendo :3

**+ Yukino y Dary: **Bueno... de hecho, ya sé que soy mala... se pone a silbar Hohohoh! En esta historia como yo soy la escritora si tengo derecho a tocar a Omi-chan Sobre mii querida Suzue... parece que la he dejado muy mal U ella no es tan... caliente XD Yo creo que mientras más rivales y enredos, mejor ' Oyee! Que tiene la pareja de Schu con Omi? A mi me gusta! Bueno... entonces con quien quieres que deje a Omi? O.o Umm... gracias por las amenazas y el review! '

**+ VALSED: **Hohohoh, ahora verás que paso con Omi :3 Y que más va a querer nuestro alemán? XD Omi es tan pechosho... - Gracias por tu review!

**+ Srta. Misao Maxwell: **Ohayou, Misao-san! Como tas? P Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la escena de Schu! Umm... otra petición x.X En serio que estoy tratando de complacer a todos los lectores para que se queden felices, así que voy a tomar en cuenta tu petición Oww, pues, a quien no le gusta Omi? Si es tan adorable, hermoso, pechosho y tiernoooo? Emm... bueno, también en este fic se da cuenta de mi complejo... siempre me engancho mucho a un personaje... y me gusta que todos lo persigan XDD -se siente psicopatera- Cof, cof... Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encantan los reviews largos. Espero que te agrade este capi :3

**+ 'l cRaZyxIoN l': **Uyy… que nick más difícil de escribir XD Emmm! Viste que mi técnica funciona? Mientras más los hago esperar, recibo más reviews! XDDD Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review!

**+ Tsubaza Winner: **Siiiiii! Gracias por tu review, en serio me haces feliz Jejejeje! Aquí va el séptimo capi... lo tenía escrito hace rato, pero gracias por recordarme... nnUUU -Kaori Koneko cabeza de pollo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Weiss Kreuz no es mío... ¿saben porque? Porque si hubiera sido mi creación, Omi hubiera salido más, Sakura no existiría y definitivamente, habría yaoi! No, no... estoy mal... llovería yaoi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 7: Deseos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien... Misión cumplida. Terminé...  
Y me siento mal, porque fue demasiado fácil..._  
_Lo único que me deja intrigada es ese pelirrojo pervertido ¿qué se traía en manos el desgraciado¿cómo es eso de abusar de menores indefensos?_  
_Uuuyy¡qué rabia¡cómo existen estos tipos¿qué acaso nadie hace nada? que crueldad...  
Ay, ay ¡se cae!_

La joven estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos justicieros, que su rescate casi se cae de la moto, pero la joven lo alcanzó a sostener por la cintura, y lo abrazó fuertemente, provocando que el joven ganara algo de conciencia.

_Ughh... me duele todo... no quiero moverme...  
Se siente cálido... ¿quién está ahí? quiero saberlo, pero mis ojos pesan demasiado. Debe ser el efecto de la droga... o quizás es porque siento mi cabeza ardiendo...  
Mi cuerpo no responde... la cabeza me da vueltas... quiero moverme, pero no lo voy a lograr a este paso... quiero despertar de una vez...  
¡Schuldich¿Qué paso...? No recuerdo nada... ¿Qué estaba haciendo Schuldich?_

La peliazulada todavía abrazaba con firmeza al joven, cuando sintió que se estremecía inquietamente. Sus ojos se apretaban e intentaban inútilmente abrirse.

"Te... ne...cesito... Ayuda...me... por favor... te necesito... a mi... lado... no quiero estar solo... tengo miedo..." solo eran murmuros inaudibles y casi delirios los que emitía el joven semiconsciente. Buscaba a alguien... sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente y apretaba aún más los ojos, reprimiendo lágrimas. Parecía que sufría por algo.

"Calma, Bombay... ya estás a salvo..." habló su voz suave y dulce, mientras que depositaba un rápido beso en su frente. "No te ves muy bien... pero ya vas a estar mejor..."

_Una voz... alguien me está hablando... ¿quién es¿una chica...?  
Ya no importa, solo quiero olvidar todo... quiero seguir sintiendo esta calidez que emana de ella... quiero que me siga abrazando, no quiero recordar más... ¿porqué tiene que ser tan difícil de olvidar...?_

"Jajaja" se rió despacio la joven, dibujando una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Todavía no estás en condiciones de responder, dar las gracias o preguntar ¡ko - ne - ko!" agregó animosa después de ver como el joven trataba de abrir los ojos nuevamente y hablar sin resultado alguno.

_¿Koneko? No me gusta... no me gusta que me digan así... me recuerda cosas... me recuerda a Schuldich y su sonrisa cínica, me hace sentir débil... indefenso... inútil, como si fuera un objeto..._

"Me llamo Suzue..." interrumpió la joven "y sé que me escuchas, así que después me tienes que agradecer, bishounen"

El joven semiconsciente emitió una casi sonrisa débil y poco energética.

_No puedo evitar sacar fuerzas de la nada... así me decía Yohji...  
No, no quiero llorar, no quiero ser débil... es suficiente..._

"¿Así te gusta que te digan¿bishounen?" preguntó con gracia Suzue, doblando algo brusco en una esquina y afirmando más fuerte al joven en sus brazos. "Bien, entonces así te diré."

El resto del viaje sólo fue silencio. Al parecer, Omi se rindió contra el cansancio, y la joven no se esforzó en molestarlo.

_Es un joven agradable... me pregunto cual será su nombre...mmm, creo que me voy a divertir con él, después de todo¿quién dijo que lo voy a dejar ahora? voy a quedarme cuidándolo, me interesa, en realidad es muy mono!_

"¿Dónde era? algo del koneko..." memorizó Suzue, tratando de encontrar su destino. "¿Algo de una florería? florería, florería... ¡ahh! ahí hay algo..."

La joven visualizó una tienda con un gran cartel afuera que decía 'Koneko no Ie Sumu'. "Debe ser aquí..." murmuró disminuyendo la velocidad y parando cerca de la tienda.

Suzue se detuvo, y con cuidado tomó al joven entre sus brazos. No pesaba mucho, así que no representaba un gran problema. Todavía dudaba en si entrar o no... Dio otra mirada rápida. Definitivamente esta era la única florería de cerca...

"Bien, ahí voy" murmuró para sí, apretando aún más el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo. Se acercó cautelosamente, investigando cada detalle de la tienda. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, escuchó voces y retrocedió más nerviosa que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Quién se cree¡yo no me voy a quedar aquí, esperando que lo traigan!" gritó un rubio moviéndose histéricamente dentro de la habitación, como un león enjaulado, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros. 

Los jóvenes habían estado discutiendo hace ya un buen rato, y ninguno se atrevía a desacatar las órdenes de Persia, aunque lo que más querían era salir en la búsqueda del menor, sin pensar en las estúpidas consecuencias que eso acarrearía.

"Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Manx" murmuró ya resignado el castaño, tratando de controlar su mezcla de sentimientos. El joven Hidaka estaba contando los segundos nerviosamente con su pie izquierdo.

"Yohji, siéntate" ordenó el pelirrojo, tomándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa. El joven obedeció de inmediato.

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre los tres jóvenes, que alcanzó a durar unos pocos minutos, ya que después se escuchó un ruido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó nervioso el rubio, levantándose de golpe, sus ojos revisando todo a su alredor.

"Eso fue como una moto" respondió en un susurro el castaño, avanzando hacia la puerta. Lamentablemente no habían ventanas hacia el frente de la tienda, por lo que lo único que les quedaba era abrir la puerta para verificar si lo que escucharon era cierto.

"¡Atrás!" ordenó por segunda vez el líder, haciendo que sus compañeros guardaran distancia. "No sabemos quien es. Yo voy a ir primero ¿me entendieron?"

Los dos jóvenes asintieron calladamente, y tomaron sus armas, como esperando un ataque.

"Aya, puede que sean solo chicas, ya sabes como molestan, ten cuidado" advirtió el rubio, tocando el hombro del pelirrojo.

"No lo creo, Yohji, son las 5:23 am." agregó enseguida el castaño, revisando rápidamente su reloj de muñeca y luego mirando de reojo al rubio.

"Oee... pero es verdad, no podemos asegurar que sea algún enemigo..." se defendió el rubio preocupado.

"La última vez que pasó esto, fue Schwarz..." informó el pelirrojo, moviendo la mano para indicarles que bajaran la voz.

"Abre de una maldita vez ¿quieres?" sugirió el más alto, ya nervioso.

Los jóvenes de la tienda esperaban cualquier cosa, menos una joven muy linda con un ... ¿bulto?

"¿Quién eres tu?" cuestionó fríamente el pelirrojo, saliendo de la tienda rápidamente y sacando su katana en posición de ataque. Esa chica estaba vestida de negro, por supuesto que podía ser un enemigo.

Yohji observó bien. Tenía el fino hilo en su mano, listo para atacar. Esa joven... la recordaba... la había visto... vestida de negro... con la cara sucia. Llevaba una persona entre sus brazos... alguien pequeño, que estaba herido, porque definitivamente lo que emanaba del bulto era sangre.

Ken observó desde atrás. Definitivamente, pasaba algo extraño. No todas las noches llegaba una joven vestida de negro en la madrugada y además con un bulto sangrante. ¿Un bulto sangrante? eso era una persona, pero no se podía reconocer, porque su cara estaba escondida en el pecho de la joven que lo llevaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suzue estaba acercándose nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abrió, y dio un salto exagerado. Caminó hacia atrás instintivamente, y se asustó aún más, al ver salir a tres hombres armados.

"¿Quién eres tu?" escuchó la fría y dura voz del pelirrojo.

"Eso no importa ahora ¿quién de ustedes es Abisinio?" soltó la peliazulada tratando de esconder su nerviosismo y miedo, y repasando la mirada por los tres jóvenes ante ella.

"Soy yo" respondió enseguida y cortantemente el joven de la katana. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Maine Coon" dijo cortantemente. "Les traje a Bombay" anunció la joven, apretando a Omi en sus brazos otra vez.

Los tres jóvenes instantáneamente soltaron sus armas, y se acercaron sin dudar. La joven retrocedió más.

"Oye, tu, dame al chico" ordenó el pelirrojo, quitándoles la palabra a Ken y a Yohji.

"No, déjame llevarlo yo" negó desconfiadamente Suzue, abriéndose paso para entrar atropelladamente a la tienda.

Los tres jóvenes la siguieron apresuradamente con miradas de recelo. ¿Quién era esa chica¿Por qué se daba tanta importancia ¿Por qué no quería entregarles al chico¿Quién se creía?

Ya adentro, la joven depositó al bulto en un sillón, y le empezó a quitar las ropas con rapidez.

"Tráiganme un botiquín de primeros auxilios" pidió casi como orden, y al ver que los jóvenes cerca de ella no reaccionaban agregó casi en un grito "¡Rápido!"

Dos de los jóvenes desaparecieron con desesperación. El joven pelirrojo no se movió al escuchar a la joven, solo permaneció quieto sus ahora fríos ojos clavados en la espalda de Suzue, y al desaparecer los otros dos, se acercó a Omi.

"¿Qué crees que haces? nosotros vamos a curarlo, no te corresponde a ti" Aya tomó la muñeca de la chica y la apartó bruscamente.

"Claro que no, yo lo traje, yo lo ayudo" se soltó Suzue, con mirada desafiante. "Vete, que voy a desvestirlo"

"Eso debería decirlo yo" respondió Abisinio con una sonrisa irónica.

"Pero yo lo estoy haciendo" sonrió Suzue, sus ojos sólo reflejando desafio. "No tienes nada que hacer aquí, si necesito ayuda, la voy a pedir ¿entendiste?" amenazó, volteándose enseguida hacia el malherido. Ignorando al pelirrojo, siguió desvistiendo a Omi.

"Maldita, ya te vas a ir..." murmuró para sí el líder, saliendo de la habitación, al escuchar la voz de Manx, le estaba llamando.

"Eso crees tu" respondió aún más bajo la peliazulada, viendo como desaparecía el pelirrojo de la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suzue se entretuvo limpiando y acariciando la cara del joven, tratando de desvestirlo para curarlo mejor, tanto, que no notó la mirada celosa que la atravesaba.

"Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, no te molestes... creo que ya has cumplido tu misión" le comentó un rubio, entrando a la sala y con él, los medicamentos necesarios que le había encargado la chica.

_Veo mucha competencia por aquí..._

"No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto, además, soy estudiante de medicina, sé muy bien lo que hago" le sonrió Suzue de forma forzada. "¿No vas a irte?" preguntó unos minutos después de llegado el joven rubio.

"Ni lo sueñes... quiero estar aquí cuando Omi despierte" murmuró acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente del pequeño, agachándose, y tomando su mano con fuerza.

"¿Dónde está el otro?" preguntó curiosa la chica

"Supongo que te refieres a Ken" supuso el playboy acariciando suavemente la mano de bombay entre las suyas. "No se llama 'otro', no te refieras a él de forma tan irrespetuosa."

"Si, como sea" respondió ella de mala forma.

"Fue con Manx y Aya..."

"¿No deberías estar allá también?"

" No" respondió más cortante de lo usual. Nunca trataba mal a las mujeres, pero siempre existía la excepción.

Suzue le sacó la parte superior con delicadeza, dejando al descubierto algunas heridas, en la espalda, el pecho, los brazos y las muñecas, y todavía faltaba desvestir los pantalones.

El cuerpo de Omi estaba lleno de sangre seca, heridas profundas, rasguños y magulladuras menores. Las muñecas estaban marcadas y sus brazos morados.Yohji apretó los ojos con dolor y soltó la mano del pequeño.

"¿Quién se atrevió a hacer esto?" preguntó a Suzue, todavía con los ojos apretados, y con voz llena de odio.

Suzue miró al suelo, dejando a un lado a su paciente. "Yo... lo siento... no pude llegar antes..." se disculpó la joven, lamentándose en forma sumisa.

"¿Quién fue?" volvió a preguntar ignorando lo que la joven había dicho anteriormente. Sus manos estaban más blancas de lo normal, y era porque las estaba apretando sin control alguno.

"No lo sé... me parecía conocido, en alguna parte tendré que haberlo visto..." susurró pensativa. Fue interrumpida cuando el joven cerca de ella la movió bruscamente, quedando de frente.

"No tengo la paciencia para juegos" amenazó con los ojos llenos de dolor y rabia el playboy.

"¡Suéltame!" le grito la joven moviéndose inquietamente y logrando soltarse. Sentía miedo al ver la brusquedad del rubio hacia ella... sus ojos mostrando que mataría a cualquiera sin dudar...

La peliazulada siguió su labor como si nada hubiera pasado. Yohji se movía de un lado a otro.

"Un pelirrojo" murmuró la chica después de 5 minutos de silencio.

El rubio abrió los ojos exageradamente y se detuvo en seco, su corazón dio un vuelco desesperado.

"Pelirrojo..." repitió en voz baja ."¿Qué más¡cómo era?" exigió saber, acercándose bruscamente a la joven nuevamente.

"Llevaba algo en la cabeza... como una bandana o un cintillo... y unos lentes oscuros." dijo tratando de recordar más. "Parecía extranjero... su acento no era japonés" agregó distraídamente

Yohji estaba apretando su puño incontrolablemente. Sus ojos no dejaron de reflejar sus sentimientos. Suzue no se atrevió a mirarlo.

"¡Además ese tipo tenía poderes extraños! Me dijo algo sin mover su boca... como si su voz hubiera estado dentro de mi cabeza" se afligió la peliazulada.

"¡Es él!" solo confirmó en voz alta el joven. Levantó la cabeza hecho una furia, y se acercó a una silla sólo para destrozarla.

Suzue lo miraba espantada. ¿Quién era ese tipo¿Acaso ya le conocían?. A la joven la inundó un miedo y angustia desesperante. El playboy estaba fuera de control. Sus ojos viajaron de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar en algo para detener al joven frente a ella.

El rubio siguió destrozando la desdichada silla, hasta verla hecha añicos en el piso. Su rabia no se había descargado enteramente, y la joven lo vio acercarse hacia un equipo de música con el mismo aire destructor.

"¡Basta!" lo detuvo la chica, sacando valor de la nada y tomando a Yohji por un brazo. "¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces?" le regañó más calmada.

Yohji la miró desafiante, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la chica, pero la joven siguió hablando.

"Bombay necesita reposo..." dijo mirando a Omi . "Está con fiebre, y estas no son horas de que armes un escándalo y lo despiertes, ha sido mucho por hoy."

Al parecer eso tranquilizó completamente la furia de Yohji. El joven se apartó de Suzue, y con mirada arrepentida y preocupada se acercó a Omi.

"Vete, niña, quiero estar solo" pidió el joven de pelo largo, sus ojos escondidos entre su pelo.

"Yo no creo que" la joven fue interrumpida.

"Te dije que te fueras" le ordenó en casi un amenaza.

Una razón desconocida llevó a Suzue a obedecer de una buena vez, y salió de la habitación en silencio. Suzue estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando Aya y Ken aparecieron. Los dos jóvenes se preguntaban que hacía la chica ahí, pero no dijeron nada, al verla afligida y con ojos angustiados.

"No entren" fue lo único que pronunció con voz fría, y se alejó para buscar a Manx.

El pelirrojo y el castaño se miraron aún más confundidos. Habían escuchado un ruido fuerte y deseaban saber que había sucedido. El líder se adelantó y abrió la puerta suavemente. Estaban dispuestos a entrar, cuando vieron al rubio junto a Omi, llorando.

"Supongo que este no es un buen momento..." se desesperó el castaño.

"Cada uno tendrá su turno, Omi necesita descansar, mañana a primera hora lo llevaré a un centro médico." concluyó Aya, cerrando la puerta y alejándose del lugar, seguido por Ken.

"Omi... sé que me escuchas, Omi... yo... yo lo siento mucho..." se lamentaba el rubio con ojos llorosos y perdidos. "Yo nunca... nunca debí permitir esto! Perdóname, chibi... perdóname..."

Yohji no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sentía un inmenso dolor penetrándole el pecho. Tenía el alma destrozada, y no podía parar de sollozar y temblar. Un nudo cruzaba su garganta, impidiéndole hablar por unos momentos.

"Chibi... Omi... yo... en verdad, esto es culpa mía, discúlpame... no sé como pude permitir esto..." seguía sollozando. Acercó sus labios temblorosos a la frente del pequeño, depositando un suave, tierno y nervioso beso. Sintió el ardor de su frente, pero se olvidó el estado de su amigo, al perderse en sus reflexiones.

"Te amo, pequeño... ¿lo sabías? No voy a volver a fallarte, nunca... no voy a dejar que ese infeliz de Schwarz te ponga las manos encima, por favor, dame una oportunidad para corregir mi error... para demostrarte como me siento..."

Sus manos recorrieron su rostro, acariciando cada lugar. Yohji no se podía explicar como ese sentimiento había surgido, ni cuando.

_Ya no importa... lo único que importa, es que estás aquí, y no te voy a dejar... no te voy a volver a dejar solo... no voy a dejar que nadie más te toque._

"Omi... espero que me perdones algún día, voy a tratar de enmendar mi error... sé que yo debería haber estado contigo en ese momento... mi misión era protegerte..."

Yohji sintió al joven de ojos azules estremecerse.

"No fue tu culpa..." murmuró casi sin fuerzas y semiconsciente el joven herido. "Gracias por estar aquí... te necesitaba... te... necesito..." agregó suavemente en un suspiro, y sin siquiera levantar sus párpados, un murmuro casi inconsciente.

"Omi, yo" comenzó apresuradamente, pero se detuvo en seco. Al parecer el niño de ojos azules ya no lo escuchaba, estaba inconsciente de nuevo, quizás a causa de la fiebre, o tal vez era por que estaba drogado.

Yohji en verdad se preguntaba cuanto de lo que dijo había llegado a los oídos de Omi, pero no le interesó por mucho tiempo, porque todo lo que le había dicho era lo que sentía... y si no lo había escuchado, tendría que repetirlo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Balinés siguió contemplando con la mayor calma y dulzura, tomándose todo el tiempo. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que todavía necesitaba vendar al pequeño frente a él.

Con algo de vergüenza, y ojos descontrolados, le quitó el pantalón, deleitándose con la figura frágil y delicada. Pronto salió de esto, al ver la herida de su pierna. Se dedicó a limpiarla con suavidad y dulzura, para no provocar ni el menor dolor.

Luego de terminar, sus manos sin control se satisfacieron, buscando un poco de contacto.

Yohji no podía entender como podía sentir algo como aquello. Después de lo de Asuka... pensaba que no volvería a amar a nadie... y menos a un chico. El sentir ese cosquilleo... ese deseo... sentir que esa persona es la que adoras, por la cual morirías... sentir que si no estás con él, no estás completo... Tantas cosas juntas. Sus ojos recorrieron con placer el cuerpo del menor, pero manteniendo un control algo moderado.

"Eres hermoso..." dejó escapar en un susurro, contemplando nuevamente al objeto de su amor y deseo, y suspiró.

Balinés se preguntaba una y otra vez si sería correspondido. Omi era muy reservado, y siempre se escondía detrás de una sonrisa... pero mirando a nadie en particular. Utilizaba una máscara infalible, una máscara fría y sin sentimientos. Ese pequeño tan angelical... tan perfecto... tan... tan Omi. Yohji no podía dar cuentas de cuanto lo adoraba. Era alguien tan especial, tan puro... sabía que se veía indefenso y frágil, pero también sabía que cuando tenía algo con que defenderse, lo hacía, y muy bien.

Omi se enfrentó a Schwarz... definitivamente no había posibilidad de salir ileso... ni Ken, ni él mismo, y ni siquiera Aya podían enfrentarse a Schwarz sin heridas... pero sospechaba que no sólo eran heridas físicas las que traía bombay...

Yohji era consciente de que un integrante de Schwarz estaba rondando permanentemente a su preciado Omi. Sabía que su enemigo pelirrojo no sólo era su enemigo a nivel de organizaciones... también tenía en cuenta de que Schuldich perseguía incansablemente al joven de ojos azules. Eso era lo que más le angustiaba. Omi había estado con el pelirrojo, los dos, solos, y este último bastardo ni siquiera dudaba en atormentar a Omi cuando podía.

Sus pensamientos eran lejanos, mientras que sus manos abrigaban protectora e inconscientemente a Bombay. Dejó a un lado la rabia y el odio, brindándole solo calidez a su paciente.

Esfumó rápidamente el odio acumulado contra su enemigo, y se levantó para ponerle paño húmedo en la frente de Omi. Ya terminados sus cuidados, se sentó de nuevo a su lado, contemplándolo incansablemente.

"Voy a luchar por ti" habló para sí el joven con voz firme.

Se levantó, abrigó aún más a su pequeño, y trató de hacer bajar su fiebre. Yohji sabía que Omi era fuerte, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Si era necesario, lo cuidaría sin descansar ni un solo instante.

El rubio no podía dejar de moverse. Estaba inquieto, y definitivamente no tenía intenciones de dormir lo que quedaba de 'noche'. Se levantaba y se volvía a sentar. Revisaba a cada momento la condición de Omi, y lo arropaba casi maternalmente.

Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos se dejaban mostrar, pero no se sentía cansado. Por lo menos, su mente no, porque su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Finalmente, y después de rondar de forma incansable y persistente, su cuerpo no lo dejó seguir, y cayó dormido en una silla, casi encima de Bombay...

Sus ojos violetas recorrían la habitación incansablemente. Sus manos jugaban con unos papeles, y su cara no demostraba emoción alguna, era de esperarse, ya estaba acostumbrado a esconder muy bien lo que sentía. Cerró sus ojos con pesar, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, pero no por mucho. Unos segundos después, ya estaba levantado cerca de la puerta. Estaba cansado, era verdad, pero también algo le molestaba profundamente, y él sabía que era, lo sabía perfectamente. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y salió de su habitación, caminando por el corredor cuidadosamente. No quería despertar a nadie... si es que alguien estaba durmiendo, aunque él no lo creyera. Paso una nerviosa mano por su pelo rojo antes de detenerse en frente de otra habitación, cerca de la suya, y dudó. Dudo en si entrar o no. Posó su pálida mano en la manija de la puerta y abrió suavemente, asomando enseguida su cabeza. Sus ojos se enancharon. La última vez que estuvo en la pieza estaba el herido, Omi, recostado en el sofa, durmiendo, y el rubio, Yohji a su lado, cuidándolo y hablándole. Pero ahora el play boy estaba casi encima del ojiazul, casi roncando. Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dejado 'un tiempo' para hablar al rubio, pues el también quería el suyo, y al parecer, no lo iba a poder tener ahora. Reprimiendo un gruñido, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven estudiante de medicina se estaba dando repetidos golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano, mientras lanzaba suspiros. Luego de un rato, se aburrió, y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, cerrando sus ojos color violeta fuerte. Se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar. Suzue suspiró nuevamente y abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en la cocina, en el lugar donde había estado hablando con Manx. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para espantar todos los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza y se levantó. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj en la pared. Eran ya las 7:30 de la mañana. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras comenzaba a revisar los muebles.

"Eso es, voy a preparar un buen desayuno para Omi-san!" se dijo enérgicamente, mientras ponía manos a la obra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en otro lugar, un hombre entraba en un departamento, casi tirando la puerta abajo. Se podía notar rabia e ira en su mirada y en su cara, y él no hacía nada por evitarlo. Murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones caminó por el pequeño corredor, entrando en una fría habitación y fulminando con la mirada al hombre frente suyo.

"¡Qué pretendes!" preguntó el pelinaranjo inmediatamente, en un arranque de ira.

"¿Mmm?" murmuró el Americano, ni siquiera volteando a mirar al otro, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¡No te hagas el tonto, Brad!" gritó, arrugando su frente.

"Baja el tono, no estás hablando con cualquiera" advirtió Crawford, volteando a mirar al otro hombre, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

Al parecer con este último comentario, el Alemán se calmó un poco, recobrando su aire de relajo, y se apoyó contra la fría pared, pero sus ojos todavía destellaban odio.

"Yo sé lo que hago, Schuldich, no me cuestiones ¿entendido?" dijo fríamente el pelinegro, saliendo de la habitación sin más.

Los ojos del Alemán siguieron al Americano hasta que salió del lugar. Dejó escapar un gruñido, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

"Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Crawford... _siempre_, así que sólo has pospuesto esto..." murmuró para sí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, eso fue todito . Les gustó o nooo? Ahora si me dejan reviews, eh?

Dejen su review! Hagan la buena acción de hoy día, presionen el botoncito lindo de abajito y déjenme sus comentarios y críticas y tomatazos y todo eso... No mucha violencia, por favor! TT


End file.
